Just About A Moonlight Mile
by Linz005
Summary: House and Cuddy have a relationship based on insults and verbal sparing, but when little by little things begin to change, how will they deal with a different kind of relationship? The trials and tribulations of the Huddy relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just About a Moonlight Mile

Author: Lindsay

Fandom: House MD

Pairing: Huddy baby all the way!

Summary: House and Cuddy have a relationship based on insults and verbal sparing, but when little by little things begin to change, how will they deal with a different kind of relationship? The trials and tribulations of the Huddy relationship!

Rating: T—I just rate everything T cuz it gives me some leeway especially when I post before it's done.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I'd be writing a Huddy centric Season Two premiere and recording DVD commentaries that illustrate how this has clearly been building up. Since I'm writing Fanfic, it's a safe assumption to say that I do not.

Distribution: others with permission

Warnings: None right now.

A/N: This is going to be rather long as it is shaping up to be a very long saga spanning a much greater period of time than Wish You Were Here. I hope it will be well received. I wasn't planning on starting to post this soon, but I figured I'd test the waters with this chapter and I also felt we were sorely lacking in Huddy fics at the moment.

* * *

_When the wind blows and the rain feels cold_

* * *

"There are some procedural changes. The others should be able to get you caught up fast enough on that. Uh…Other than that everything should still be where it used to be." Cuddy explained to Stacy Warner as she began to settle back into her office. "Let me know once you're settled in and I'll send some cases you're way. We don't have too many right now."

"I find that hard to believe. At the rate Greg used to get lawsuits filed against him, I'm surprised he has time to see the patients in the first place." Cuddy forced a smile feeling awkward discussing this.

"I was thinking it might be best if you didn't handle House's cases." Cuddy said heading for the door. She reminded herself that she was the Dean of Medicine and she didn't need to explain herself.

"I'm a professional and I'm married. Believe me, I can handle his lawsuits." Stacy said to Cuddy's retreating back. She turned on her heel to face Stacy.

"Listen, I don't want this to be an issue. But it is. The fact of the matter is that you are a good lawyer, but House is a better doctor. And he has tenure. He's too unpredictable to throw him into a room with you. I can't risk it. The hospital can't risk." She explained sternly. Stacy looked at her quizzically.

"Why did you want me back? Greg is ninety-nine point nine percent of your legal problems. He always has been." Cuddy sighed.

"You're a good lawyer, the best legal counsel this hospital ever had. I want you to use your discretion. Help his lawyers, just don't be his lawyer. I hope you'll respect my wishes on this." She left on that note trying to get back to her office without looking flustered. She honestly wasn't sure why she wanted Stacy back. She felt sorry for her mostly. Mark was very ill and his medical bills even after insurance were sure to be enormous. But there was something else nagging at her. She thought maybe it would help House in some twisted way to have Stacy back, forcing Stacy not to leave this time, even if she was married, when in the past she had run so far from him when he needed her most.

Cuddy went down to the Clinic next to check on things down there. She prided herself on running a neat, orderly and efficient Clinic. The other doctors were just as eager to see the patients and clear the waiting room quickly so they could get back to their own patients and cases. Every doctor that is but House. She couldn't even blame his distaste for Clinic duty on the infarction. He had hated it long before then. It might have intensified after that, but she had spent her entire tenure thus far as Dean keeping tabs on him. She was hardly surprised when she saw that he had checked into the Clinic and yet no patients were listed alongside his name. Well, it was time to go House hunting once again, Cuddy thought as she set off down the hall.

"House! House!" She yelled albeit not loud enough to cause a scene as she looked in all the empty exam rooms. In reality, Cuddy could careless if House did Clinic work. More often than not, it was more trouble than it was worth. It was the board that insisted that House do his Clinic work, even more so now that Cuddy had convinced them that she and Wilson were right: House was worth more than Vogler and his millions. She couldn't answer for his slack not anymore.

House was making himself comfortable in Exam Room Four. After the first twenty minutes, he figured he was probably safe. If Cuddy hadn't come across him by then she clearly hadn't noticed he was missing or hadn't cared enough to look. He had taken out his iPod and Gameboy at that point and gotten down to some real business. Wilson hadn't stopped by, which was another good sign. Once Wilson found House's hiding place it wasn't long before Cuddy would sniff him out.

"House!" Damn, another hour and he would have been free. Cuddy pushed the exam room door opened. "Get out there now and grab a chart!" She said walking over to him and pulling his headphones out. "Now."

"Ow, I think you did irreparable damage to my ear. I better not see any patients given my injury." He said putting his headphones back on. She glared at him with her arms crossed along her chest. "Glare all you want. I'm just thinking of my well-being."

"Yeah, your well-being which doesn't involve the Clinic I'm sure. I'm leaving and if you aren't right behind me, believe me I will make you miserable." Cuddy said sharply. "And like I've said before, it's not that hard since you're already miserable."

"What could you possibly do that's worse than the Clinic?" House scoffed to which Cuddy just raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on her face.

"My plan is three fold. One, I could pull you're authorization again." Cuddy began.

"Big wow. I don't have a case right now and I could always just explain to the poor sick person that the 'man' wants him or her to die to prove a point." House replied with a shrug. Cuddy had been ready for this and that's why she'd started with her weakest point.

'Two, I could force you to give a speech at the next faculty symposium." He went to interject once more, but she was way ahead of him this time. "Oh and don't worry. It won't be a repeat of what happened with Vogler since I don't care if you read something from a paper or insult me. But I'll be sure that it involves sufficient time for questions from the other faculty members and I'll also be sure to prepare my own list of long, complex questions just in case some of the others are more intimidated by you than I am." House had to admit that was a little bit more threatening.

"Nice, but that would just give me a chance to humiliate you and you're low-cut tops in public." House said turning his full attention back to his Gameboy. Cuddy immediately pulled the game out of his hand. "Is part three of your plan to take that because I've been prepared for this for some time. I have an extra in my office."

"Not part three. I just don't like being ignored in favor of childish games." She paused flicking off the electronic device.

"Hey, that was the bonus level. Do you know how hard it is to get to that level?" House said indignantly. Cuddy turned over the Gameboy to look at the cartridge inside.

"For a game designed for ages 7 and up? I'm guessing not hard. Part three," She said shifting the Gameboy to her right hand. "Instead of Clinic duty, you can go up to legal and take care of your unbelievably large amount of lawsuit related paperwork as well as meeting with Counsel." House swung his legs around to the side of the table, his right moving with significantly less ease. Cuddy avoided looking at him for a moment feeling a small pang of guilt to see the pain flicker across his face as he moved his right leg.

"Ok, legal it is." House said grabbing his cane and heading for the door. "You can keep that." He motioned toward the Gameboy. "Might ease some of that tension you always seem to carry around with you. Since no one else is." He said looking her up and down quickly. Cuddy rolled her eyes, but kept her cool, knowing she still had one more ace up her sleeve.

"Did I mention that your Counsel responsible for both the paperwork and the subsequent hearings will be Stacy if you chose to go up there now?" She smiled to herself leaning against the counter in the exam room. House spun around on his heel.

"You wouldn't." He said staring her down. She returned his hard start with one equally hard and steady.

"Try me."

* * *

A/N 2: This is on the shorter end of my usual chapter length, but its just a teaser to tide us Huddy fans over…Also I won't to start posting before the new season so I don't have to change any of the things that no longer line up with canon after that…Did anyone hear the rumor that there will be a Huddy flirtation this season? How exciting is that! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: Ok well chapter one seem well-received (by most anyhow). In the wake of the first bad review I would just like to mention that I don't mind constructive criticism (i.e. I have no problem even if I don't agree with it with the review left by buzzkill), but I don't want to be told how much someone hates the pairing etc…I forgot to mention it in the last chapter and just want to make sure it's out there. All personal replies for reviews are at the end of the chapter because I got kind of wordy and I thought other people might be annoyed by it! In general story news, I'm going to update probably about once a week after this update since I'm afraid I'll post quicker than I write. Then you'd have to wait even longer. But I wanted to give a substantial chapter first...The last one was kinda short.

* * *

_With a head full of snow_

_With a head full of snow_

* * *

House leaned against the wall of Exam Room Four. He was once again trying to explain to a mother that her child did not have meningitis since she didn't have any of the symptoms. 

"She just got back from school and I've heard that a lot of college kids can get meningitis." House rubbed his eyes from annoyance.

"That's true. That's also why ninety-five percent of college dorms require students to get the vaccine including hers." He said glancing at the chart.

"But they don't work all the time." The mother insisted. The daughter kept looking at her cell phone and rolling her own eyes clearly as annoyed to be here as House.

"I'll give you that one, but she'd still need the symptoms. She has a sore throat. That's it. It's not strep and she doesn't have a cold." The mother crossed her arms and a huff.

"Well, then what's wrong with her, Doctor?" House sighed loudly.

"Her throat's irritated." He looked at the patient. "What did you do this weekend?"

"I went to the Coldplay concert." The girl said idly, beginning to send a text message to someone.

"Hmm…A concert? That probably involved some yelling. I know Chris Martin is a hottie, but I hear he and Gwyneth are very happy together so you were probably wasting you're time yelling you're undying love for him." The girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was there for the music. Ok? And I already told her there was yelling involved." He appreciated the way the girl then glared at her mother. She seemed rather embarrassed now. House made the necessary notations in the chart.

"Get her some hard candies or lollipops or throat lozenges and her throat won't hurt anymore." The girl and the mother got ready to leave. "Did they bring down the place or what?" House said to the girl in passing as he took his iPod out of his pocket and sticking the headphones in his ears.

"Oh, yeah. It was all about Yellow." House nodded thinking about this as they left before flipping to that particular song. Cuddy stormed back in before House had even reached the bridge.

"I saw a patient."

"Yeah, one patient. Here's another." She said handing him another chart. She caught him off guard grabbing his iPod from his hand leaving the headphones dangling now attached to nothing. "I'll put it with your Gameboy."

"And what I get it back at the end of the semester if I'm a good little boy?" He said debating whether he should make a feeble and childish attempt to grab it back. He opted not to figuring he could just get it from her desk when she wasn't around later. Or make Foreman do it. He was up on petty theft.

"You get it back when you finish your Clinic duty! It's not that hard, just do your job." Cuddy said exiting once more.

"'It's not hard, just do your job.'" He mimicked her under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. You can be a real bitch sometimes. Did you hear that?" He called after her as he took the headphones out of his ears dropping them to the counter. Cuddy pushed the door opened once more.

"Loud and clear. And you know what, it doesn't matter? You've called me far worse." She said with a smirk before leaving once more.

House went up to Cuddy's office an hour later. He had another day to finish his required four hours a week so technically he had finished for the day. He had no intention of leaving though without his two prized possessions. His iPod and his Gameboy. If she hadn't taken the iPod he could have slipped out sooner. He really did have a spare Gameboy. He reached her office more irritable than he had been at the on set of his Clinic duty.

"Happy?" He said entering her office. She glared at him angrily. She was in the middle of a call and he just burst in there to get his toys.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be in touch." Cuddy finished off the call hanging up the phone. "That was important."

"And it was obviously almost over. Give me back my stuff and I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you won't do the same." She laughed sardonically.

"That's right. I'm just trying to make you miserable. Tell me, does that narcissism ever get old for you?" He shook his head. Cuddy looked at her watch. "It's only been an hour and a half. You owe me four." She pointed out crossing her arms.

"For the week. It's only Wednesday." Cuddy had opened the drawer she had stuck his Gameboy and iPod in and immediately slammed it shut.

"Deal was you got your stuff back when you finished clinic duty, meaning the hours you owed me." She pointed out.

"Deal? I don't remember a deal being made. I remember being threatened and then you taking my stuff." Cuddy was unflinching in her resolve not to give him back his things. She picked up a file and began going about her business making notations here and there and generally ignoring House. He lifted his cane and let it hit the pile of papers next to her desk as he had the time she had basically backed out of their paternity bet which she had most definitely lost.

"You know one of these days you're going to do that and hit me. Don't think I won't sue you for all you're worth. And I do know how much that is since I sign your checks." Now it was House's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, well, I didn't realize you'd gotten so melodramatic as you've gotten older. I know it's hard to deal with all those people talking about how far you've let yourself go, but seriously…" Cuddy pursed her lips forcing herself not to smile. Somehow Houses's comments no matter how rude or how malicious they could be at times, she always found them amusing. Maybe it was the fact that she appreciated his wit and sarcasm or that she just knew he was all bark and not bite, but she always found herself suppressing a grin.

"Oh seriously. We better all watch out when the great Greg House is talking about anything seriously. Either go back to the Clinic and finish your hours. Or come back when you do and I'll give you your little toys back. I have work to do even with all your theatrics." She said motioning toward his cane with her hand.

"Whatever. It's not even worth wasting the energy it took to limp my way up here." Cuddy laughed under her breath. "You find my handicap amusing?"

"No, I find the fact that riding an elevator up one floor and walking the three feet from said elevator to my office is too much exertion for you to be amusing." She paused reaching for another file. "Glad to see you realize that arguing with me is a waste of your time."

"Oh that's not what I meant." He adjusted his cane in his hand and started heading for the door. Cuddy looked after him knowing he couldn't see her with his back turned. Even House didn't have eyes in the back of his head. Had she really won this round? "Foreman has excellent experience in retrieving things from other people's homes. I'm sure you're office wouldn't be much of a challenge for our resident delinquent." No, she hadn't won.

"No, there's no way I'm doing it!" Foreman protested after having been called into House's office. House had immediately paged him after leaving Cuddy's office.

"Oh c'mon, it's not even technically theft and if you go before she leaves for the day then it isn't even technically breaking an entering. You walk right in. They're sitting in her bottom desk drawer. Piece of cake for an old pro like you." Wilson walked in just as House was trying to convince Foreman to break into something for him.

"I don't care. She's my boss…"

"Technically I'm your boss and I say do it." Foreman shook his head.

"There is no way I'm breaking into the Dean of Medicine's office so that you can get you're iPod and Gameboy back." Wilson laughed. So that was what this was about. He had run into Cuddy a few minutes before and she had complained about House, but that happened almost all the time. He didn't realize there had been an actual confrontation of some kind.

"House, stop trying to make your staff commit your crimes." Wilson said with mock seriousness in his voice. House glanced at him.

"Are you volunteering? Since you aren't on my staff and all." Foreman took this opportunity to move toward the door.

"No, I learned a long time ago to let you do your own dirty work." Wilson joke. House looked back at Foreman and saw him moving to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? Cuddy's office?"

"Breaking into a patient's house when there's a generally valid medical reason is one thing. Breaking into Dr. Cuddy's office is just…"

"Wrong?" House interjected. "Now tell me, when you broke into the Felker's place was it medically relevant or just wrong?" Foreman glared at House for a long moment before leaving.

"He'll be back." House said turning his attention back to Wilson. "They always come back."

"Yeah when they work for you they do tend to come back." Wilson sat down in one of the chairs opposite House's desk. "So what's finally made Cuddy crack and take your toys?"

"They are not toys. Why does everyone keep calling them that?" He paused to take his mid-afternoon dose of Vicodin. "Why does Cuddy do anything?" Wilson looked at his friend as if the answer was obvious. House thought every move Cuddy took was meant to make him miserable. The truth was, though, that Cuddy always had a reason for the things she did beyond making someone miserable. House was the one who required a bit more explaining. "She's trying to force me into that damned Clinic. Well it's not going to work."

"It would take less time for you to go to the Clinic and see a few patients than it would to concoct some harebrained scheme to get your…If I'm not supposed to call them toys then what should I call them?" Wilson asked earnestly with a smile. House didn't answer and Wilson moved on after a few moments grinning triumphantly.

"I need another script so I can get it filled before I leave." Wilson knew he had just written him a script a few days ago. He also knew it was far too soon to refill it. He shook his head. "Come on; do your friend a favor since you won't commit a minor theft for him." House said throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

"Why don't you try going to your actual doctor for a change?" Wilson suggested standing up and heading for the door. "I'm pretty sure you still know where her office is. You could probably commit your own minor theft while you're there." Wilson said before leaving for his own office and patients.

House scoffed at the now empty doorway. She wouldn't give him the pills without an examination. When was the last time she had done something nice for him?

* * *

A/N2: Well that's chapter two. The Coldplay thing is actually based in fact on something that happened to a friend where her mom got all worried she was sick after a concert. We also agreed Yellow brought the house down lol. Now Review Replies! 

Buzzkill: Now the clearest reason I can give for this not being canon is because one, it's a non-canon pairing set after canon thus far has ended. Also, maybe I'm confused, but you're saying that Cuddy didn't re-hire Stacy in canon? Yes, she did. The last thing Cuddy asks House at the end of the season finale was if it was ok if Stacy came back because Cuddy had offered her a job. That sounds like rehiring to me, but then I could be wrong or misunderstanding you. You are right most corporate lawyers do mundane stuff like you said, but speaking as the daughter, niece and cousin of three corporate lawyers that isn't true of all of them all the time. Some are hired specifically to work as counsel for the people who work for a corporation. Also, clearly I am indicating she won't be working on House's cases and will be handling other things instead. Maybe you've never had to pay bills for someone in the hospital for a long term amount of time, but it eats up your insurance very quickly unless he has the best insurance in the world which I doubt. When you hit the max then you have to pay for the rest of the bills and medication (I'm speaking from experience here so take my word for it). I'm sorry you think it's cliché-ridden and over the top, but I do have a beta and she doesn't agree.

Sailorjedi: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This your/you're thing is driving me crazy…The problem seems to lie in my auto correct function in Word…I'm such a grammar fanatic that it's really annoying me…I swear I am trying to fix it and actually thought I had…It appears that when I broke that chapter off the full proofread text it reverted…I promise to be more careful in the future.

Sam: I'm glad someone likes my take on Cuddy rehiring Stacy lol…Thanks for reading and reviewing… I appreciate it immensely. It will definitely be on going (it's currently a total of 29 pages and I'm still in the earlier parts of the story I have in my head).

Lexi: Thank you so much…That was a very sweet review! I promise to write more as long as people keep reading!

100ccMorphin: Well I'm always happy when someone likes my story especially if it isn't a pairing they normally read. I hope you'll keep reading.

Friendsholic: I know I can count on you to read and review after Wish You Were Here. I'm glad you're enjoying this one as well. Hopefully it will not disappoint

Lil'-Miss-Blondie: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really don't have anything against Stacy or Cameron…They usually end up coming up as the less worthy in Huddy fics because well It's a Huddy fic, but actually I don't think either of them are going to come off badly in this one. Just not right for House! I'm excited at the rumor that there will be some Huddy elements in the new season. I'm glad you like it!

Remote Control Princess: You do gotta love the Huddy goodness! More will follow! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers, etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: I know I know, I said a week before an update and it hasn't been one. I'm such a liar.But I had a craptacular day at work (I turned into House there for a second hiding behind shelves at the store I work in to avoid obnoxious customers) so I thought posting would make me feel better. And so far so good! All review replies are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_In the window there's a face you know_

* * *

House went back up to Cuddy's office. Thursday was his obligatory day off, but generally he got called in for some reason or another. Either a prospective case would arise or a current patient would present another, new symptom or worse kick-off. But if he didn't get called in then he would have to spend the rest of today and all day tomorrow without Vicodin. Wilson didn't seem like he would be writing for him anytime soon either so Cuddy was his only hope as bizarre as that was for him to think. He tapped on the door with his cane. She was on the phone, but motioned for him to come in and subsequently sit down.

"Ok, thanks. That's fantastic. I'll have someone from accounting call you and set everything up. Alright, bye." She hung up the phone smiling victoriously. "Do you have radar where you walk in every time I'm having an important conversation?" She wasn't as pissed off as she had been that morning. House deduced it must have been from whoever was on the phone.

"Nice. You're in a particularly good mood. Wanna give me back my stuff?" House said toying with his cane.

"Wanna finish clinic? I'm not in that good of a mood so if that's all that you came up here for, you wasted your time. Again." She said the last word with a certain emphasis that made House glower at her. That was enough small talk for him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a prescription pad dropping it onto her desk. "What's this?" She asked shaking her head slightly in confusion.

"It's a prescription pad. Doctor's write prescriptions for patients on them."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the concept." She interjected.

"It's good to know the Dean of Medicine is up on her basics. You never know since you never see patients or deal with people who aren't on the phone or wearing business suits and wielding checkbooks."

"Right, cut to the chase, House. I got work to do." She picked up a few papers looking them over.

"I need a refill." He said it nonchalantly as if the fact he was asking Cuddy for a refill wasn't a big deal and wasn't going to bring up any other questions.

"Ahh." Cuddy said nodding. "Why won't Wilson write one for you? I know he usually does." House shrugged. "Yeah, there's no reason. Your best friend just suddenly decided he preferred you off the medication? I don't think anyone would ever say that about you."

"Ouch. That hurt." He replied sarcastically. "He said to go see my actual doctor. Last time I checked you were still that, for what it's worth."

"For what it's worth, maybe you aren't up on how a normal doctor/patient relationship works, but generally the patient makes the appointments." She paused looking over House. He was resting his head on his cane while he sat on the opposite her desk. She knew this was killing him, but she also knew that if Wilson wasn't prescribing there had to be a reason. "I'll talk to Wilson while you go down to Exam Room 2 and wait for me."

"I know you've been waiting your whole career to get me in a room alone when I'm actually healthy, but I'm in kind of a hurry. So why don't you just fill out one of those sheets of paper right there and I'll be on my way." He said getting up.

"No script without an exam."

"You are like a broken record. No script without an exam. No iPod and Gameboy without Clinic hours. Don't you get tired of saying don't all the time?"

"Don't you ever get tired of your own voice?" Cuddy said with a slight laugh. It was unbelievable how much fun they had fighting with each other or at least she had. "That's my final offer. I won't even consider giving you more Vicodin until you get examined. Since you haven't kept an appointment with me since…You've never kept an appointment with me."

"I saw you every day for over a month!"

"You were in the hospital!" She took a deep breath and counted to ten as she noticed her voice steadily rising in volume. "Listen, I'm going to talk to Wilson. Then I'll be in Exam Room 2. If you're there, you might get your precious Vicodin." She stood up and headed for the door. "And I've had you in a room alone since you've been healthy. I'm over it."

Cuddy found Wilson in his office doing some of his charting. She tapped on the glass not wanting to barge in on him. The only person she had to do that with was House. He looked up and motioned for her to come in. She had House's chart with her. Truth be told she hadn't looked at it in a while. Even when she'd made the bet he couldn't go off the pills for a week, she had only talked to Wilson about it. Her own notes on his case seemed so old and foreign even to her.

"Hi, Wilson. I need to ask you some questions about House." She explained eliciting an understanding nod from Wilson.

"I got to admit, I didn't think he'd actually go see you. He hasn't seen you since…"

"You started writing scripts for him. Three years." She said looking down at the last date in the chart that she had seen him. Wilson smiled a bit sheepishly with guilt.

"I probably never should have done that. You were out of town, he was out of pills…" Cuddy shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. You're his only friend. You were just trying to help him. It wasn't a problem then either." Cuddy paused knowing she needed to approach the subject of House carefully. She didn't want to accuse anyone of anything. "Should I write him another?" Wilson sighed.

"Probably not. He went through 37 in a few days." Wilson paused. "But we all know that unless he wants to do something else about it, he isn't going to be able to live without them." Cuddy nodded. That's what she had thought. He would go off them to spite her like he had in the past, but he had no qualms with being a drug addict. He would also probably being willing to go through other channels and Cuddy didn't like that idea either.

"I'm going to run some labs while I have the chance. I want to know what the Vicodin is doing to him, physically." Wilson had been after House to get checked out for a while, but wasn't completely sure how to go about it. He was worried about his friend's health especially knowing he was not only taking far too much Vicodin, but also drinking far too much alcohol with it.

"He owes you big." Wilson said thoughtfully looking at Cuddy.

"What are you talking about? I'm just looking out for the hospital. House brings in donations and saves lives. I don't want to have to worry about him doing anything more insane than his usual activities." Wilson nodded slightly, but wasn't convinced.

"It just seems like this goes beyond the hospital. But irregardless you've done a lot for him." Cuddy stood up not wanting to carry on this conversation any longer. She closed the chart and took a few steps toward the door before a piece of paper fell out. She bent down to pick it up. She was shocked to open the slip of note paper.

"Oh my god." She said quietly. She turned back to face Wilson who looked at the paper in her hand for a moment before realizing what it was.

"Is that…" Cuddy nodded as his voice trailed off.

"Stacy's note. I never could bring myself to give it to him."

"You did the right thing. He couldn't have dealt with it then." Wilson was right. But Cuddy couldn't help, but feel a little guilty about never giving House the note that Stacy had left in their one time apartment.

"That's not what you thought back then." Cuddy said remembering when House was still in the hospital and Stacy was long gone.

House had still been in the hospital when Stacy left them. She had stayed for a week maybe a little more, Cuddy wasn't quite sure now, but House could barely look at her. They fought several times, both desperately trying to be right. Then one morning Stacy didn't show up at the hospital. Cuddy thought nothing of it figuring perhaps Stacy had gotten tied up or something. Things had been crazy enough for her lately. Cuddy checked on House and then went up to her office. Once she listened to her voicemail, she knew Stacy wasn't coming back. She had quit her job the night before on Cuddy's voicemail. She offered several names of people who might be willing to replace her, but she, herself, just couldn't stay.

Cuddy had immediately paged Wilson knowing he was House's closest friend and hoping he would have some in sight into the situation. Wilson had no clue and after talking to House, they agreed House had no clue that Stacy had left either. Wilson went to House's and Stacy's home only to find out that Stacy's stuff was gone and all she had left was a short, bittersweet note. Wilson gave it to Cuddy absolutely convinced that they should immediately give it to House. Cuddy, however, felt that they should tell him themselves and leave out some of the details of the note. Wilson relented since Cuddy believed medically House still wasn't strong enough to deal with some of the less than kind things Stacy had brought up.

"Well, we all make mistakes, I guess. You going to give it to him now?" Cuddy looked at it for a minute before putting it back in the chart.

"What's the point? I am going to give him half of his usually prescription and I don't want you to prescribe for a while. Keep sending him to me if he wants refills." Wilson nodded. "Now as long as he doesn't steal them from the Clinic or go to the black market we may actually be able to control him."

"I really don't think that's possible." Wilson said with a slight laugh. Cuddy nodded also smiling and headed down to the Clinic.

She went into Exam Room 2 half expecting to find it empty. Surprisingly House was sitting there listening to his iPod and playing with his Gameboy. "I left you alone in my office for a minute."

"And evidently that was one minute too long. You should have just written the prescription." Cuddy rolled her eyes and action that happened quite often when she was in House's presence.

"Whatever, I'll go back to my other plans if you don't finish Clinic duty." She sat his chart on the counter. "You need to take your pants off." She said cringing in anticipation of whatever comment he was going to come up with.

"So forceful and right to the point. I knew you hadn't had any in a while, but right here in the Clinic…" Cuddy shook her head.

"Cut the crap. I want to look at your leg…" House opened his mouth with another wise-ass remark, but Cuddy quickly kept him from talking. "Specifically, the part where the infarction took place so the thigh. Now if you have some way to do that without taking your pants off, go for it."

"What if I'm not wearing anything under my pants?" House said as he stood up unfastening his pants.

"That's disgusting if you didn't wear boxers or something under your pants to work. You're a middle-aged cripple not a male model in case you hadn't noticed."

"That's ageism and discrimination. I should sue." House said dramatically as he removed his pants. Cuddy was relieved that he had just been bluffing about not wearing anything under his clothes.

"Says the man who spends half the day staring at my chest and referring to my breasts as funbags." House got back on the table making himself comfortable.

"Actually it's your exhibitionism that makes you display those babies so prominently that I have nowhere else to look. I don't think you have much of a countersuit." Cuddy walked over to the side of the table to look at his leg.

"Ok, enough with the Isms…I don't think either of us has much of a case." She looked down at his thigh pausing slightly as she looked at the scars from the operation. The incision ran over the better part of his thigh and while it had healed nicely and any surgeon would be proud of his clean work, she knew to House it was, like the pain, a constant reminder of what had happened.

"It's not polite to stare." Cuddy looked up slightly taken back that he had called her out on looking at his leg while so deeply in thought.

"I'm examining you!" She defended herself, but he looked at her with an expression of amused disbelief. She went to actually examining him after that. "There's some atrophy. When was the last time you went to physical therapy?"

"Let's see, I haven't seen you in three years so…four. Isn't that in the chart?"

"I was kind of hoping that the chart was just outdated. Kind of like all of your charts for your patients. What about at home exercises?" She asked.

"When the mood strikes me."

"How about you estimate a number of times the mood strikes?" She insisted as his avoidance.

"Once every few months or so." He responded nonchalantly. Cuddy couldn't help, but imagine if he gave a patient a treatment and they were so nonchalant about blowing it off. He'd bully the patient until he got his way.

"Well, that explains the atrophy. You do realize that over time your leg is going to get worse if you don't do some kind of exercise to keep your leg the way it is. Your range of motion will decrease and in twenty years you could be in far worse shape than just walking with a cane." House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. I function, I get by and do my job. Right now I'm not so concerned with twenty years from now. Can we get on with this ridiculous examination. I TiVoed General Hospital and I'd really like to get home to it." Cuddy frowned partly at his attitude and partly at herself for feeling badly for him.

"Phasing out all human contact then? Look, your leg is going to get weaker and weaker if you don't take care of it. You know this so do something about it." She said sternly. "I'm drawing blood and then you can go." House went to protest, but she stopped him. "Blood for pills, bottom line." House slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

"Knock yourself out." He said presenting his arm to her.

Cuddy left House in the exam room while she took his blood samples out into the hall. She found a nurse and asked her to take them to the lab. She had put a rush on the results hoping that maybe she would get them back before she left for the day. Being Dean of Medicine did have some perks when it came to throwing weight around.

"I need 15 Vicodin for the patient in Exam Room 2" She said to the pharmacist who handed her the bottle a few minutes later ready to go.

House looked at his watch impatiently. He hated being a patient in the Clinic almost as much as he hated being a doctor in the Clinic. Cuddy came back and tossed the bottle at him. "Took long enough."

"Yeah, a whole fifteen minutes." House looked at the label.

"Fifteen pills and no refills." She nodded. "Is this a joke?"

"Yes, my sense of humor lies in giving people no refills. I'm glad it's not wasted on you. I want to see you again before I give you more. We'll talk about your test results since I doubt you'll answer the phone to talk to me and you'll also probably be avoiding me." House glared at her.

"I'm sure Wilson will be over this whole making me see you thing by then." Cuddy shook her head.

"You can't hide from your condition. You have a disability and an addiction. Deal with one of them at least." House grabbed his cane and headed for the door pocketing the bottle.

"Spoken by someone who has truly never had to do either."

* * *

A /N2: Here's the review replies! Next Chapter will be along shortly (I'll say a week, but ya never know right?)

Little Lunar Wolf: Thanks for the reviews! I do love me some good Huddy banter….And despite House's claims, it totally proves that he likes her. As does her constant statements to Vogler that she doesn't like him. I mean Cameron said it herself. It's Freud baby…HateLove, though I'm not down with the if he suddenly got nice to Cameron that NiceStill equals Love. That seems a bit convenient lol…Glad you liked the last chapter.

Friendsholic: No need for a long review, any review is well received! I'm glad you liked this chapter as well and the banter. More is on its way

100ccMorphin: Conversion woot woot…LoL J/K, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story even if it is outside what you might normally read. But like I said two replies back. It's the whole Freudian thing…They are totally hot for each other.

Remote Control Princess: I'm totally down with all the reviews I've gotten so far since none seemed particularly malicious. I liked the way I wrote Wilson in that chapter and I generally like Wilson…Too often in fic I think people focus on the he's kind of a ladies man with some failed marriages. I like the I'm House's Best Friend, Don't I Look Innocent With My Boyish Little Grin…Plus it's Neil from Dead Poet's how can you not still feel bad for him lol…I have transferred emotions for Wilson…More will come, thanks for the review.

Runs With Scissors: Yes apparently David Shore said that he wouldn't rule out a Huddy flirtation down the line…This of course has sparked many rumors that it'll be soon and given the fact without giving any unwanted spoilers that one of the early season two episode's is rather Cuddy centric many of us our putting out hopes of future shippiness on that lol…But it is of course mainly conjecture…Huddy is a funny word, but what would House/Cam be…Hame (which either sounds kind of like LAME or HAM depending on how you pronounce it…lol). Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far.

Base 2: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story…Makes me happy : ) I try my best with the personalities it gets a little trickier when you start changing the relationship, but I try to keep it true to character (or as much so as possible). They are totally meant for each other. I thought so during the pilot before Cam started throwing herself at him…lol…

Mauigirl: They are an awesome couple! Be sure to check out the HouseCuddyClinic in the C2 section if you haven't yet! Lots of Huddy there obviously, though there should be way more.

The Obsessed One: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

BorgPrincess: Isn't the Huddy interaction great! I adore it (obviously). Thanks for the review and the compliments. I promise to keep it coming if ya'll keep up the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

Disclaimer2: I think I failed to mention that the lyrics at the beginnings of the chapters as well as the title come from the Rolling Stones song "Moonlight Mile." Hopefully this was obvious but I thought I'd remind people that I am not one of them…lol

A/N: Lots of reviews are awesome and mean lots of review replies so once again replies can be found at the end of the chapter!

* * *

_Don't the night pass slow?  
Don't the night pass slow?_

* * *

House's test results came back surprisingly good. His LFTs were actually in the appropriate range albeit it toward the upper part of the range. Cuddy found it hard to believe, but then House was just starting to abuse the Vicodin. She hadn't even noticed until Wilson mentioned it to her. He was using more and more and there was no way his liver would remain fully functional unless he dialed it back or switched pain management regiments. There would be plenty of time to fight with him about these things later. She glanced at the clock. It was only five-thirty. Well the night was young; there was still plenty of time to work on all her paperwork.

The morning came far too soon for both Cuddy and House. Cuddy felt like she had only just gotten home from the hospital when it was time to go back. She loved the hospital more than anything, but it was a harsh reality to face that it was all she had. She hadn't been on a date in longer than she cared to admit and her previous relationships had almost all crumbled for the same reason: The hospital came first. No one could deal with it. Hell, even the better part of her family didn't like how much time she devoted to the hospital.

House, on the other hand, only wished he could have gotten some more sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a full nights sleep. The pain woke him up at least once every night and then kept him up for longer than he would like. That's why he needed a dose of Vicodin and at least two cups of coffee before he even got to the hospital or in this case settled down to watch the Price is Right. He hated days off, not because he relished working especially in the Clinic, but because he didn't get paid for sitting around his apartment playing Gameboy. Plus, there was no Wilson or even Cuddy to annoy.

And he did love to annoy Cuddy. She wasn't an easy target and House liked that. She was always willing to go toe to toe with him, insult for insult. Wilson gave it his best try, but he wasn't quite as insulting as Cuddy. He didn't love the fact that she was once again getting involved in his medical treatment. He had hoped he had seen the last of that when Wilson finally cracked and wrote him a Vicodin script. He watched Bob Barker explain the dynamics of Plinko for the millionth time wondering why he was thinking of Lisa Cuddy at all.

Cuddy was glad to field several calls that morning as they were all in reference to pricey donations being made to the hospital. Two of the donors were from adversaries of Vogler. Cuddy wasn't completely sure if they were professional or personal adversaries, but money was money. And three more were being made in thanks to House's reputation. They were the families of people he had cured usually or just philanthropists who had heard of his good work. He was good for something.

Actually, House was good for more than one thing. Cuddy couldn't deny that he saved lives. He did. He was a complete jerk before, after and while saving lives, but he still did it. That was a major reason why she had chosen him over Vogler. Cuddy respected House and deep down she liked House. She loved fighting with him and she knew he loved fighting with her. She always felt guilty for some of the things that had happened in the past especially with his leg. She had been implicated just as much as

Stacy.

Cuddy looked at his test results from the day before once more. She would never hear the end of this now. House wouldn't care that just because these tests were ok now didn't mean that six months from now they would still be fine. All he would think is that he was right. Again. He always had to be right. She felt herself getting angry with House even before she had even spoken to him. Luckily the phone rang breaking Cuddy out of her House related thoughts.

"This is Dr. Cuddy. How may I help you?"

"Dr. Cuddy? Yes, this is the office of Michael Colbert." Cuddy got a little nervous. Michael Colbert was one of Vogler's competitors who was eager to invest in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her worry stemmed from the possibility that he was calling to renege on his donation. "Mr. Colbert and his wife will be in town this weekend. He would like to take the opportunity to look around the hospital and he has also keen to meet a particular doctor…" Cuddy heard the secretary fumble through some pages. "Ah, yes, Dr. Gregory House."

"Of course. Anything Mr. Colbert and his wife want, we would be glad to do anything to accomadate them on their trip." Cuddy said trying not to sound even remotely terrified at how badly this could go on so many levels especially since House had been specifically requested. The secretary continued running down the details. They were arriving tomorrow morning and were planning to be at the hospital by mid-afternoon most likely around three. She had to talk to House now. Hopefully he would answer the phone.

The Price is Right was over and it was three hours until General Hospital. One Hundred and Fifty plus channels and yet there was nothing on that passed Greg House's entertainment test. Every channel seemed to have infomercials or local news or some self-help show which was far less entertaining and much more obnoxious. Those types of shows always turned House into the raving lunatic yelling at the television screen. House wanted mindless entertainment. That's what television was for. If he wanted something intellectual he'd re-read Dante for the hundredth time. There wasn't even a Springer re-run on.

He sat down at the piano something he rarely did in the middle of the day. He usually reserved playing the piano for late nights when he was feeling particularly broody. It was the way he got all of his frustrations and pain out. And there was something about giving into that earlier in the day that made him feel weak. Well, this was different anyhow. This was purely based in boredom. He sat down resting his cane against the sit of the nearby desk.

No sooner had House's fingers touched the keys, but the phone rang. He was in no mood to speak to anyone especially when he felt like playing. He picked up the receiver angrily.

"I'm busy." He said before hanging up. Whoever was on the other line didn't even get a chance to say anything. Unfortunately, for House that person was Cuddy and she was not going to be happy when they finally did speak to one another.

The phone rang again and House tried to ignore it. He kept playing, but the incessant ring was only distracting him in the most annoying way. Finally the machine picked up and he paused waiting to find out who it was so he could verbally abuse them accordingly.

_I'm not here. Leave a message._

"House, I know you're there. Pick up the phone right now and if you even think of hanging up on me again, I will personally see that your Clinic patients are extra tedious and extra concerned about their treatment." That got House's attention. If there was one area of his life he wasn't willing to play with it was extended Clinic duty.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy. Ever heard of a little something called paging me. That's usually what doctor's do to reach each other." House said after he had picked up the receiver.

"And human beings usually at least feign cordiality on the phone. I guess we both screwed up." She paused. "Actually, you rarely ever answer any of my pages so what would have been the point in that?" It was true. He didn't answer pages except from his team or usually Wilson. Ones from Cuddy, yeah she was pretty much spot on in saying he wouldn't answer it.

"Well, then you wouldn't have to worry about being hung up on which apparently hurt your poor womanly feelings. Maybe you just aren't cut out for the man's world of medicine." Cuddy took a deep breath counting to ten in an attempt to remain calm. For one thing, yelling wasn't going to get her anywhere with House and she did believe it to be unprofessional. Moreover, she was trying to get House to do her a favor and you catch more House's with Vicodin than with yelling and threats. Those just pissed him off.

"Right, I'm a weak little woman. We all know it. You make it blatantly clear…"

"I never said you were weak…" That kind of threw her for a loop. It was almost like a compliment in that it wasn't an insult. For House not an insult was for all practical purposes a compliment.

"Ok clearly, I missed how what you said was different from calling me weak." House went to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. "I'm sure you have an explanation, but I really don't have time to listen to you explain it. So, thanks I guess. I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm not going to sleep with you again."

"Good, it was awkward enough the first time." Actually the sex had been pretty fantastic. It was the aftermath. She was too worried about the hospital to do anything more and House was too cold and distant having just gotten back on his feet literally from the infarction "I think that in itself is a favor to me."

"Great, then we're good."

"That's not the favor I need right now." Cuddy paused. House hadn't hung up so that had to be a plus. "Have you ever heard of Michael Colbert?" House thought for a moment.

"As in Colbert Pharmaceuticals? Yeah, I've heard of him. I'm pretty sure most of Western Medical Professionals know who he is and probably part of the East too."

"That's the guy. The phone call I was so happy about yesterday…:

"As I recall you weren't so happy as to give me my full prescription." He was holding a grudge about that which did not bode well for Cuddy at the moment.

"Ok well my happy and your happy are clearly different things. Anyway, he's interested in investing in the hospital. He has two reasons."

"Does one start with a V and end in Ogler?" House knew they were major competitors and Vogler was known for his less than pristine business ethics. There had to be bad blood between them.

"Yes and the other starts with a H and ends in a Ouse." Cuddy paused, but House didn't respond. "Uh….He and his wife are coming into town tomorrow and want to look at the hospital at three in the afternoon. He would also like to meet you."

"Mr. Billionaire Pharmaceutical Guy wants to meet me? Cool. He probably heard about what I did to Vogler…" Cuddy let out a bitter laugh to hear House talk about this.

"I'm sorry what you did to Vogler. I got rid of him when you were all but dead in the water, not to mention Cameron and Wilson. You owe me for saving your ass."

"You owe me 15 more Vicodin"

"We'll talk about that after you do this for me. If you behave yourself and Colbert is impressed enough then we'll talk about it." And she knew exactly how that conversation was going to go.

"Well, I can only take responsibility for me. The rest of the hospital is a complete dump." Cuddy could sense the sarcasm in his voice, but she still took the statement as an attack on the hospital.

"Can I go now?" He asked like an obstinate child wanting to go outside and play.

"One more question. Were you just talking out your ass about being busy or were you actually doing something?" She asked her curiosity winning over. House glanced back at the piano.

"None of your business. Bye." He said with finality before hanging up the receiver. Cuddy was left with the sound of a dead line.

"Bye."

* * *

Amy: Epic might be an exaggeration. It is going to be lengthy partly because I have thing for details so small spans of time take long periods of time. But yeah, it's going to be long (49 pages and counting). Certain things I'm incorporating also have to be posted before certain new episodes which may change my background info…I do my best to be clear, realistic and true to the characters so thanks for the compliments. As far as the BR question, my BR's are both offline people (A friend and my mother as strange as that sounds), but I have BR-ed in the past and would be willing to do so again….Email me if you want and we can talk about that if you want. My info's on my profile.

Little Lunar Wolf: Glad we agree and Glad you like the story. I thought stealing (especially from a co-worker) was totally within House's range of behavior.

Remote Control Princess: That pants thing was my favorite part so far as well…I was like well it only makes sense he'd have to AND it would only make sense for him to make a comment! LoL….More is coming!

Morgan72UK: Thanks for the review and for reading of course. I'm glad you like it so far.

BorgPrincess: House always has the last word! A lot of this stuff is still exposition so watch for small events from these beginning chapters to come back in later chapters (as well as a slew of new messes and shenanigans). Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy people like this fic.

Friendsholic: I'm putting all my stock in House's line from the Honeymoon where he saws the first time they had sex was miserable. I know he talks out of his ass, but I'm hoping this one is based in reality and he just wants to use it against her. Something definitely happened even if it was just a closer friendship…I've heard other rumors of a new character as a love interest for her but in my mind it'll just act as a catalyst as Cam with House will/would. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Joellyn: I'm glad you are also enjoying this story! More will most definitely follow as long as it seems wanted (which so far so good knock on wood) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

100ccMorphin: Hehe, that was definitely my favorite part…I definitely write more when House isn't on (so until school starts/the new season/the dvds arrive---All happening in about the same week and a little more I've been writing and reading up a storm).

Sincerely Juicy: Well, I'm thrilled that my story caught your eye then! I hope it keeps working for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Rocketlover: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully this story will continue to make people read…I'm glad to see some familiar pen names from 'Wish You Were Here'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: This is specifically going out to Amy, but anyone can reach me hadn't realized I didn't put my email on the first page…I'm an idiot. So I wanted to throw that out there for anyone who was looking for it. I just bought Girl from Rio with Hugh Laurie…Mmm… You know the drill; Review replies at le bottom

* * *

_Sound of strangers sending nothing to my mind_

* * *

Cuddy was intermittently wringing her hands or shuffling through folders as she paced around the lobby. It was a few minutes after nine and there was no sign of House at the hospital. He was never late for work. Ever. For all his unpredictabilities, he had practically never been late for work. Of course, leave it to him to be late on the one day when Cuddy needed something from him. Usually, she would be glad not to have him around to scare away donors, but in this particular case he was a necessity in clinching the deal. She told herself she was being irrational. Colbert wouldn't even be there until three.

"You're late." She said trying not to sound overly annoyed. House, though, wasn't easily fooled and could tell that being ten minutes late was a very big deal to her at this moment.

"I was stuck in traffic. It happens." He said limping past her in the direction of his office. "Now, I wonder why you're so worried about ten measly minutes especially today." He mocked over his shoulder as Cuddy began to follow him. She walked briskly in order to catch up to him hoping not to broadcast his part in the Colbert deal too loudly.

"Listen to me, House. The Board is all over me to replace Vogler's money. Colbert is going to give us a figure that surpasses what he gave us in the first place. And in return he just wants a tour and to meet you. Apparently he hasn't really heard about you." House smirked stopping at the door to his office.

"Are you saying he only wants to meet me because he doesn't know me?" Cuddy nodded. "Nice. You're really such a sweet gal, aren't you?" He pushed the door to his office open grinning to himself a little as Cuddy stood at the door. He plopped down into his desk chair tossing his cane onto the desk. He reclined his legs on the desk watching Cuddy wondering who would break the silence first. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost nine twenty now and she had far too much to do to play this game.

"I am telling you to behave yourself. I am ordering you to."

"How about ordering me the rest of my prescription? That would make me almost tolerable this afternoon." Cuddy looked at him sternly, no flicker of the smile that was usually hidden somewhere whenever she talked to him.

"Remember how you didn't want your leg amputated?" House raised an eyebrow. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Well, I will personally remove both of your legs with a rusty hacksaw if you even THINK of messing around this afternoon. If you offend this man in anyway, you WILL regret it." House smirked again.

"You know Chase goes in for all that dominatrix stuff. This probably would have worked great on him." He paused. He could see how serious she was and he knew that he owed her for what she had done with Vogler (He just wasn't willing to own up to that very often). "I don't make any promises. But if this guy hates Vogler the way I think he does, I think we'll get along just fine."

"Good." Cuddy responded her smile returning at least a little. At least believing House was on her team today and not fighting against her helped her relax. "I'll meet you in the lobby when he and his wife get here." House nodded. "In the mean time, I suggest you get your Clinic hours out of the way."

"Actually in the mean time, I have a princess to save from a barrel-wheedling gorilla." House said taking his Gameboy. Now was not the time to argue about Clinic duty. It might cause House to regress as he so often did.

"Right, well have fun Mario. Three o'clock…No make it two forty-five…You had better be there ready to go."

"Don't worry I'll be right here till then." He said motioning toward the gaming system. Cuddy nodded a little skeptically before heading for the door. She didn't trust him not to pull something. She just hoped the Colbert was prepared.

House looked up pausing his game when she left. Cuddy got his Donkey Kong reference. Cuddy knew video games? That was kind of interesting. Sure, she'd probably seen a video game before in high school or college, but then House had this image of her coming out of the womb with a clipboard in hand yelling at people to get to Clinic duty. That was pretty interesting, added a whole knew layer to the low cut blouses and administrating. Interesting, he thought once more.

He left his office at exactly 2:46 knowing it would be far too much fun to be a little late. Cuddy was no doubt going ballistic in the lobby. He found her looking surprisingly calm near reception.

"Did you beat the big bad monkey?" She asked him. He grinned.

"Well, I'm at work I didn't…Oh you mean the game. Fifth level bonus. A personal best." Cuddy ignored the first comment and just nodded. "You're calm. That's so un-Cuddy like."

"Please don't use my name like that. It's annoying." She took a deep breath and look at House. "I'm calm because that's the way I am. I'm a very Zen person." House laughed out loud.

"You were flipping out at ten after nine because you thought I'd be late for this at ten after nine in the morning." Cuddy turned to face him directly.

"I did some thinking and came to the conclusion that there are some things that I can't control. You sadly are one of them. So I'm just going with the flow." She explained. House still wasn't buying it.

"Are you high?"

"No! I need to be able to deal with the Colberts without thinking about you. If I think about you I'll go crazy…"

"I always knew I had that effect on you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good person and a talented Hospital Administrator. Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital deserves the money so we'll get it." House respected what she said, though outwardly he knew a comment was necessary.

"You sound like a self help book. You could always use some of your other talents to make money." He joked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Unless, you screw this up in which case I'll sue you and have you fired for sexual harassment. I think that insinuation along with some other choice comments you've made in the past about…what do you call them again…oh right, funbags…I really do have quite the case against you. Not to mention that leg/saw thing I mentioned earlier. Oh look, the car." House had to force himself not to look quite as stunned as he felt as Cuddy walked to the door with a triumphant smile.

"Mr. Colbert, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cuddy said cordially as she met Colbert and his wife at the door.

"The pleasure is mine and please call me Michael. This is my wife, Charlotte." Cuddy went on to greet his wife before escorting them inside.

"I can't even begin to explain how much good a donation like the one we discussed would mean for this hospital." Colbert nodded. Clearly, he was well acquainted with how this process worked likely from making donations in the past. He nodded politely as he looked around the lobby. "I will be personally giving you a tour of our facilities. If there is anything specific you wish to see, please feel free to ask."

"Thank you." He wasn't saying much, which made Cuddy worry that she was making a bad impression or worse the hospital was.

House watched as Cuddy did one of the things she did best: Sycophantically sucking up to donors. He almost always gave her a hard time about it to her face, but there was something admirable about what she did. She took a lot of shit including his own in her job and he knew there was no way in hell he would ever do it. He also had to admit that there weren't a whole lot of other people in the hospital who would be willing or able especially the other women. Someone like Cameron would crack under the pressure that was for sure. House found himself looking at her and thinking that was kind of sexy. A thought that was slightly disturbing to him. Even when they had slept together, it hadn't really been based on any real feelings on either side. At least he didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it.

"Ah, Dr. House, this is Michael Colbert and his wife Charlotte Colbert." House locked eyes with Cuddy for a moment a slight glimmer in his eye that implied she wasn't in complete control, but Cuddy's gaze met his evenly and was very clearly reinforcing her earlier remark involving the rusty hacksaw. House shook hands with surprising cordiality that made Cuddy smile both gratefully and victoriously.

"It is an honor to meet you, Dr. House. I've heard wonderful things about you." The nurse at the reception area made a coughing noise as she fought the urge to laugh. Cuddy who was standing slightly behind the Colberts was obviously doing the same thing. House, himself, almost laughed albeit in a slightly more cynical way.

"Now would those be the wonderful things about my skills as a doctor or about some recent events involving a certain jumbo-sized competitor of yours." Cuddy stiffened slightly. She prayed he stopped before he offended anyone.

"I suppose the smart thing to say is your skills as a doctor, but I have to admit that latter part didn't hurt your reputation in my eyes. Edward Vogler is hardly my favorite person, personally or professionally. But I must agree that it was ludicrous to suggest that a doctor whose reputation for solving medical mysteries far precedes them should be fired." Cuddy let out a silent sigh of relief. Colbert really was a House fan as it were. Hopefully any shenanigans he pulled then (and Cuddy was sure that he would pull some) would be easily glossed over as harmless.

"Dr. House, will you be joining us on the tour?" He glanced at Cuddy who nodded slightly hoping he wouldn't make a scene since she hadn't actually mentioned it specifically to him.

"Evidently." He said reaching for his Vicodin absently. Cuddy glared at him as he popped the two pills. Great, he was going to flaunt his addiction in front of these people. House caught the worried look in her eye and despite a small roll of his own eyes, he decided maybe he should say something. "Sorry…umm…Painkillers…Bum Leg…Lot's of walking." Well, it wasn't exactly a sentence, but at least he wasn't just going to pop pills all afternoon, Cuddy thought.

"Completely understandable." Charlotte said with a smile and her husband concurred.

Cuddy and House led the Colberts through the hospital. House didn't say much, though he did come up with several sarcastic remarks about several of the things and people they showed them. Cuddy was shocked it his surprising show of restraint, but wasn't about to mention it to him. If he knew she had noticed, he would probably go back to being an ass. When they arrived back in the lobby, an hour and a half late (much to House's leg's chagrin) Cuddy was once again wracked by nerves and House noticed her playing with her rings and wringing her hands. It was kind of cute, a thought to which he immediately berated himself. Why was he thinking these things? He'd thought of her as admirable, sexy and cute in a matter of hours. Well, maybe he had thought these things before, but he rarely spent the day with her where he was made conscious of his thoughts.

"Dr. Cuddy, I have to admit that I'm rather impressed. You can count on that donation. Dr. House it was a pleasure to meet you." House just nodded as he leant on the receptionist's desk. Cuddy was absolutely beaming.

"Thank you. I will have someone from accounting call you again to sort out the details. Your money will be able to do so much good." They shook hands.

"I hope so. We'll be in touch." The Colberts walked out to their waiting car and Cuddy turned to House still grinning.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you in my office." She did after all have a reputation to uphold and emphatically thanking House for not being an ass was not something she wanted to do in public. The nurses gossiped enough as it was about House's little comments.

"You want me alone in your office? Interesting…" Little comments like that. The receptionist looked up a slight smile on her lips as if she was already about to start a rumor.

"You wish. I need to talk to you. Test results." She said figuring that was a half way decent excuse and one that House wouldn't want to talk about in person.

Once in the elevator on the way up to Cuddy's office, House broke the silence that had fallen. "Shouldn't doctor/patient confidentiality mean you can't talk about my test results in public?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh relax. For one thing I never said that they were yours. Also, I wanted to talk to you about today as well."

"How about less talking more prescription writing?" He said as they got out of the elevator and headed to her office across the hall.

"You did realize that kind of makes me sound like a drug dealer." Cuddy said with a slight chuckle. She was an excellent mood given the way the day had gone. She didn't mind verbally sparing with House when she was in a good mood. In fact, it was one her preferred activities.

"What you do in your spare time is none of my business." He joked dryly as they entered her office. "So are you going to warn me about all the bad things that are happening to my body as a result of the worst thing that happened to my body?" He sat down playing with his cane a little bit.

"Your LFTs are normal." House shot her a triumphant look. "But it won't stay that way and you know it! You cannot take the amount of Vicodin you take over the amount of time you plan to do it without causing irreparable damage to your liver. And no one will give a drug addict a new liver." House didn't seem to be deeply affected by her words.

"Not even a drug addict who's saved a few lives or happens to have just helped the Dean of Medicine get over a hundred million dollars?" Cuddy turned incredibly serious.

"No. I will not help you in that situation. You need to deal with it now." She shook her head slightly. She really didn't want to fight about this now. For some bizarre reason, thinking of House inevitably going into organ failure made her unbelievably sad. And not just as a doctor or a human being. On a very personal level (that was the bizarre part). "This really isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"So I was right downstairs? You just wanted me to be in your office alone with you?" Cuddy sat down at her desk finally relaxing.

"Yes, that's it." She said sarcastically. "I want to thank you. As painful as it is to say, you helped me today and I owe you." House hated this more than talking about his health.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need a drink. All this niceness." He feigned a cringe standing up. "I'm taking it this is a no to the prescription?"

"I owe you for helping me out. Giving you narcotics is not helping you. Come back when you run out and if it's been long enough I'll write you another." She wouldn't waver on this simply because he had walked around with her all day.

"Right, wouldn't want my LFTs to get normaler…"

"Not a word, House. And, also and more importantly, not possible." She pointed out.

"Whatever." Cuddy had a very quick debate her mind as House began heading to the door. She really did want to show her appreciation, but the two of them worked so well under the pretense that they hated each other that Cuddy worried about messing with the formula. She took a deep breath.

"Listen, like I said I appreciate what you did and while I won't give you more Vicodin, what if I buy you that drink?" She suggested. House was caught off guard. With his recent thoughts and application of certain adjectives to Cuddy throughout the day, he couldn't say he hated the idea.

"Call me old fashioned, but isn't the man supposed to buy the drinks."

"You aren't old fashioned, you're sexist. Let's call a spade a spade."

"Let's…Ok, let's go. It's five-fifteen and I have far too little scotch in me." Cuddy rolled her eyes smirking. House went back to leaving her office. "But I'm not going to get drunk and sleep with you."

"Please, like either of us would fall into that cliché. At least one of us is smarter than that."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" He quipped.

"I'll meet you in your office in fifteen minutes."

* * *

A/N2: I have direction for where this is going, but not completely sure of an ending yet or exactly how long it will take…I'm working 60 hours a week for the next two weeks and then it's back to school…But the 9th, 10th and 11th of September the only thing I'll have with me at school aside from clothes is my comp (albeit without internet initially---For like a day) since my other belongings will be being shipped. So hopefully I can finish it up then so all I have to do is post (plus I have an idea for my next story already hehe)

X SnapeWho X: Not too many nasty-grams luckily. Someone bitched about the lack of canon, but there argument was unfounded (They didn't think Cuddy would rehire Stacy which she did so it's moot). I stay out of pairings I don't like too or if I read one I make sure not to judge the pairing so I definitely agree. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Little Lunar Wolf: I'm glad your hooked lol! I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story and also that I don't seem to be screwing up to badly…Always a fear…I'm fairly self-deprecating that's why bad reviews tend to stand out more to me…But I still appreciate good reviews greatly.

StoryWeaver1: I love when someone reviews the older chapters as well as the newer ones. Thank you mucho. I'm glad you like the Huddy goodness as well as the Vogler enemies things…Maybe it seems petty, but if I was a jillionaire (I know that isn't a word lol), I would totally use it against people if it did good in the long run lol. So that just makes sense to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

100ccMorphin: I liked that part too…I mean there are parts I go back and read and think ick…But that particular passage, I liked quite a bit. I don't know the UK dvd release date, but if we're stealing House can't I get in on that lol…

Amy: I tried to send you an email, but it said the box was full so I left my email at the top so we can coordinate everything! Thanks for continuing to read.

Sincerely Juicy: Thanks for the compliments, review and the reading of course! I appreciate it greatly…

Borgprincess: I'd love to take credit for the genius that is the answering machine outgoing message, but that's actually what it said in Paternity…Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (and no, no stopping reviewing would be bad hehe). I'm glad you like it and feel it's flowing nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: And here comes the first dramatic-y turn of this baby. I hope everyone likes it because with drama comes Huddy goodness. I am working insane amounts of hours lately (59 next week to be exact), but I still have about 20 to 30 pages in advance written so my inability to spend lots of time writing shouldn't affect posting. This sight is so random…It like cut my email out so if anyone is still looking for it (since a few people have sent me emails and a few others asked about it) it as well as my aim is on my profile (not in a restricted area just typed in by moi). So enjoy this baby and pray that I don't die from exhaustion during this tax exempt week at the school uniform store I work at. I'm done rambling. Review replies at le bottom!

* * *

_Just another mad, mad day on the ro-oad_

* * *

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were finishing up for the day. House had left them all several menially tasks ranging from his mail to cleaning his office. They were surprised at his behavior, but nothing prepared them for what was about to happen. House entered Diagnostics.

"I'm leaving for the day. Do whatever it is you guys do when I'm not here. Call me if anything comes up and by call me I mean only in the event it's something I'll care about or can do something about." House said getting his coat and other things.

"In other words, don't call you." Forman pointed out. House nodded smugly.

"Bingo." Cameron looked up from the letter she was writing.

"How did things with the donor go?" She asked.

"Always the curious one." House said annoyed. "I won them over with my charm. You're familiar with that." Cameron blushed. Cuddy knocked on the door. She hadn't expected him to be with the whole team.

"Dr. House…" She really hadn't thought about what else to say and let her voice trail off. House wasn't about to let this go by. He looked at her smirking.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy, did you want something?" She glared daggers at him. The Ducklings were watching them which only made matters worse. "Oh that's right, we were supposed to be getting drinks." She'd kill him, slow and painfully. Cameron looked like she was about to faint while Chase and Foreman exchanged glances. "Well, let's go."

"That was…Unexpected." Chase said with a slight grin. He went back to his crossword puzzle figuring he could get a few more hours in for doing nothing. Foreman shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so, man. House and Cuddy? They seem kind of perfect for each other." He actually thought maybe something had happened between them. They clearly had some kind of past since she had been his doctor during the infarction. Foreman glanced over at Cameron. She was passively livid.

"Please this is House we're talking about, for god's sake. He can't stand Cuddy." She said trying to focus on his mail while her mind was running in overtime knowing that he was apparently spending time with someone else. She didn't even know the details of what was going on. All she did know was that, House was supposed to like her. It made far more sense in Cameron's eyes.

"I thought you were over him?" Chase said with a raised eyebrow. Cameron didn't say anything for a moment.

"I am. There's no way, though, that he and Cuddy are going on a date to get drinks. It's ludicrous. They're probably going with the donors." Chase and Foreman exchanged another amused look as Cameron huffily went about working on the mail.

House and Cuddy split up in the parking lot both having agreed to go to the bar that was about three miles away from the hospital. When they reached the place, both spent a decent amount of time in their respective cars. Neither really understood why they were here. Cuddy was telling herself this was just a thankful gesture for House not being a jackass, but deep in the pit of her stomach she was feeling far too happy for this to be just an obligation. She was actually looking forward to it. And while looking forward to it was probably not a phrase House would be apt to apply to a situation, he was actually not loathing the idea of spending the evening with Cuddy. Weird.

Cuddy took a deep breath getting out of her car figuring at this point it just seemed odd not to get out of the car. House followed suit making it look as if he was waiting for her. "I'm in the mood for something pricey, maybe imported. Since you are paying after all." Cuddy smiled a little before she could stop herself. House noticed and smiled a little in return.

"Whatever, House. I really don't care. I'm grateful for what you did or probably it makes more sense to say what you didn't do today. Just don't get too smashed where I feel guilty for letting you drive home." House snorted.

"Don't worry. I can hold my liquor."

"Good. So can I." She said a hint of flirtation in her voice that shocked not only House, but herself.

The pair went inside the bar. It was a little nicer than a dive, but nevertheless smoke-filled and dark. House lit a cigarette as they sat down next to each other at a booth-type of table near the wall. He was at heart a cigar man, but since he didn't have one on him right now this would do. He was trying to substitute nicotine at the moment for his Vicodin. For one thing, taking Vicodin in front of Cuddy at the moment would just be stupid. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure she was going to fold about giving him another refill. He had to make those pills last in case both Cuddy and Wilson held out on him. He was glad New Jersey had yet to pass the smoking ban the rest of the Tri-State area had already invoked. He noticed Cuddy laughing softly.

"Something funny?"

"You're a doctor, who drinks too much, takes narcotics and smokes? Are there any vices you don't have?" House exhaled with a shrug.

"I seem to remember a young intern who used to go hide on the roof for a smoke. Hmm who was that?" Cuddy shook her head.

"Uh uh, doesn't count. I was in my twenties and therefore had no concept of death. Or at least my own mortality." House looked at her thoughtfully for a second, but then didn't say anything. Cuddy looked away a little bit as if his unrelenting gaze was actually affecting her in some deeper way. "Anyway, don't exhale near me."

"Because you're still an addict despite quitting?" House was quick to comment.

"No, because I don't want to smell like smoke all night. I'm strong enough to not want a cigarette just because you're smoking one." He was again looking at her thoughtfully. "Will you stop that? If you have something to say just say it." He grinned to himself though outwardly he just looked away. He was getting to her. Now the real question was whether he wanted to be getting to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to change the subject instead.

"So are we going to get drinks or just sit here?" Cuddy nodded getting up with him and heading to the bar. She didn't want to make a big deal of it, but she knew it would be difficult for him to juggle to drinks and his cane. She was also supposed to be paying. "What do you want?"

"Cosmo." House made a scoffing noise before he ordered.

"A Cosmo and a Scotch neat." The bartender nodded as he went about making their drinks.

"What was that noise you made?" Cuddy asked. House shook his head as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh come on, did you have a hair ball or something?" She joked.

"I'm sorry, but a Cosmo. Kind of a girly drink and stereotypical of the professional, single woman of the day. Have you been watching too much Sex and the City lately?" Cuddy picked up her drink and handed the bartender her credit card.

"Maybe you've been watching too much Sex and the City. You're the one who seems to know some of the smaller details of that show." She handed the bartender a Visa card.

"Shouldn't we start a tab or something?" House suggested picking up his own drink.

"No, because I'm not planning on drinking with you all night. Besides, I said I'd buy you a drink, not a night's worth." She pointed out signing the receipt before they headed back to the table.

"Couldn't you right this off as some business expense?" He suggested.

"I don't think the Board would find me buying liquor for you as a business expense. If you want more you pay for it." She said sitting back down and sipping her drink. "And if you get smashed I wash my hands of any responsibility toward you." He nodded rolling his eyes.

Two hours passed surprisingly quickly. House had broken down and bought another round of drinks, but neither of them had been drinking to an extent that required them to be there for two hours. They were actually talking and enjoying each others company. It was eerie, but strangely nice and comforting.

"You know what I've been curious about?" Cuddy asked rhetorically. "What happened on your date with Cameron?" House smirked. He was in disbelief that she hadn't heard all about what had happened. He figured it was common knowledge around the water cooler, but then Cuddy didn't exactly hang around the water cooler.

"Nothing interesting. She psych 101-ed me. She says that the fact that I don't like her, proves that I do." Cuddy laughed. "I'm glad someone else finds that funny and not true." He said laughing a little as well.

"Cameron's young and naïve. She'll figure it out sooner or later."

"And since you're so much old—" Cuddy shot him a glance that clearly told him to watch it. "Um…wiser and more mature what exactly is it?" House asked a bit curiously.

"That you while not the complete unfeeling bastard you present yourself to be, you aren't exactly a walk in the park. She's not the type of woman you need. She needs someone loving and affectionate while you need someone who could kick your ass." He looked at her with that thoughtful look again that sent chills down her spine.

"Do you have someone in line for the job?" Cuddy didn't know what had made her ask about this in the first place. Maybe the small amount of liquor she had consumed had been enough to let her guard down or maybe she just really meant it. But she couldn't answer that question.

"I should go." She said getting up and putting her 'I could outrun you' theory into effect. She made it to the parking lot quickly, but mix of factors including dropping her keys and subsequently fumbling with them in the car lock slowed her down.

"Running out on a cripple. Really nice, Cuddy. What was that all about?" House asked finally reaching the parking lot as well.

"I told you I have to go. Not everything is about you." She said finally opening her car door.

"No, not everything, but it does seem like this is kind of vaguely about me. Care to fill me in?" Cuddy shook her head.

"No. I don't." She closed the door knowing she would only end up saying more than she wanted to. House watched as Cuddy started her car and pulled away. He honestly didn't know what the hell had gotten in to Cuddy or himself for that matter.

Cuddy felt like an idiot. She had just lived out a variant of her worst fear: Embarrassing herself in front of a colleague. Granted she never imagined it would involve House or that specific conversation. She drove far to fast all the way home just wanting to crawl into bed and forget about everything. And it had to be House. It couldn't be any other man who would let something go. She'd never live this down and the whole hospital would know by lunch time on Monday morning.

The door bell rang at two o'clock in the morning. Cuddy was almost entirely sure who it was as surreal as the idea seemed, but that didn't make her want to answer the door. She ran her hand through her sleep tousled hair hoping she didn't look like complete shit. She had been sleeping up until she heard the door.

"House, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door. He grinned a bit knowing she didn't even need to look to know it was him.

* * *

A/N2: Oooo Slightly cliffy---Review lots and updates will come quicker!

Rocketlover: Hey that whole archive/not letting you review thing was weird, but it looks like your review went through anyway…Still quite odd. I appreciated the email as well though of course. We're actually starting to angle toward Huddy-ness which is always good. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

100ccMorphin: That is a truly magnificent idea…I think we're good to go…lol…House and Chase will soon be ours. It does seem like the only way authors can think of House and Cuddy getting together has to involve lots of liquor. Well, I think that they would never be that drunk around each other and besides that I think there's already so much between them (in between the lines at least). So when I thought I'd have them go out for a drink that's what everyone would think I was doing. Therefore, I mentioned it first!

Sincerely Juicy: It won't be haulted, but slightly more limited. But definitely still existent since I'm going to need some escape from Drawing 2, Color Theory and Speech (Yes that is my joyous schedule for the fall lol) Hopefully the next couple of weeks will be very productive especially the plane flight back to school (If I can pry my eyes away from the House DVDs and not have my battery die). Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Friendsholic: Thanks as always for the reading and reviewing. You are always the most consistant and first reviewers and I adore that in a reader ;). I think House knows better than to cross Cuddy about a donor especially after all the Vogler stuff. Plus this guy is a regular House fan. House is such a narcissist he'd probably enjoy that. And we will indeed see about that…hehe

Borgprincess: Another loyal, consistant reviewer (actually most of you guys are)! Thanks so much as always. I thought that was an interesting bit of imagery…A vague disclaimer is no one's friend and Cuddy is pretty straight forward when it comes to House. More to come soon…

Little Lunar Wolf: They were interesting visuals I suppose. I just figured in that instance Cuddy would be on the rather forceful side and I think everyone thinks Cuddy had been Dean forever lol…I tried to take it relatively slow so that at least you see their thought processes in hopes it is a little more believable. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

StoryWeaver1: I think every work place has that group that is kind of part of every department so suddenly everyone knows everything (at least that how it is at my job which is always ripe with drama). Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very greatly appreciated.

Georgina: Thanks so much for reviewing (I know a lot of the time new comers don't review for whatever reasons). I'm glad you're liking the Huddy goodness. Be sure to jump over to the C2s and check out the HouseCuddyClinic for some good Huddy times as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: Excellent response on the last chapter. I was going to hold off on updating for a while, but I had the worst day at work (if today ended with a poker game where currency involved bad things that happened today I would be able to call being yelled at by customers and raise you smacked in the face by a hysterical five year old---and events like these always put me in a House-ian mood). Any who, it made me want to update once more. So you didn't have to wait too long for the end of the cliff-y ending of the last chapter.

* * *

_I am just living to be dying by your side_

* * *

"I was just thinking about that night two years ago…" Cuddy sighed. She remembered that night. She had broken up with Brian, the drug rep who thought she was neglecting him, and House was still mourning Stacy. They had ended up together that night, but Cuddy had woken up alone.

"That better not be why you're here. We aren't supposed to talk about that. Your note made that quite clear." He kind of shrugged showing at least a small hint of remorse for having walked out and left only a note after sleeping with her. She pulled the door open the rest of the way not wanting to have this conversation on her front porch.

"I'm actually wondering why you ran away. I didn't think that was your style." House made himself comfortable in one of Cuddy's chairs.

"No, it's your style. Why did you run away two years ago?" She paused, but not long enough for House to reply. "Tonight was a bad idea. I was really happy about the donation. I got carried away."

"Nothing happened. There was no where to get carried away to." House looked at her for a moment. "Did you mean it?" He mumbled. Cuddy furrowed her brow trying to fight the urge to think about how cute this was.

"All I said is that Cameron is wrong for you. If you'd mentioned it sooner, I would have said it sooner." She pointed out. House's eyes ran over her body making her suddenly incredibly self-conscious to the fact she was wearing a nightgown.

"Well that isn't exactly what you said when you found out I was going on a date with her. You were giving me fashion advice." Cuddy smiled remembering telling him to wear a blue shirt that went well with his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"House, you might find this incredibly hard to believe because you're you, but I wanted you to be happy. Cameron was worshipping at your feet and I thought that's what you wanted."

"I didn't. I don't. If I wanted anyone and I'm not saying I do, I'd want someone who as you put it could kick my ass." Cuddy took a few steps toward where he sat.

"Like Stacy." She pointed out softly.

"Stacy, yeah. But Stacy's married." House said matter-of-factly. Cuddy knelt down in front of him meeting his eyes. "Any other suggestions."

"Maybe one." She said breathily leaning in and kissing him.

"Is the bedroom still where it was?" House asked with a mischievous grin as they broke apart. Cuddy smiled nodding. "So much for not sleeping together tonight."

"At least we aren't drunk." She pointed out as they headed for the master bedroom at the end of the hall. She allowed herself to give in to House and her desires at the moment, though the thought remained in the back of her mind. She would wake up alone again.

Cuddy took a deep breath feeling the warm sunlight on her face as she woke the next morning. She was terrified to move or open her eyes. If she did either, she was sure that she would find that he was gone. She wouldn't cry this time not like she had two years ago when a one night stand had only made the pain of her break up even greater. She knew she couldn't put it off much longer. She blinked open her eyes. He was gone. She knew he would be even when she had decided to sleep with him and yet she was surprised.

She found her bathrobe and decided it was time to go into the other room to find what the note said this time.

"Hey." Cuddy jumped about three feet and let out a small gasp when she heard a man's voice greet her as she entered the living room. House laughed illicting a glare from Cuddy. "It's nice to know I can make you make that noise even when you're vertical and," He looked her up and down. "Almost fully clothed. And not…"

"Really I get it. You can stop. You are such a jack ass." She said irritably.

"Is that news to you?" She shook her head in annoyance and walked over to the sofa sitting down. House was sitting in the same chair he had sat in the previous night and was flipping through a newspaper.

"Is that my newspaper?"

"Well, now that we're sleeping together shouldn't we think of it as our newspaper?" He joked turning the page.

"Can't you answer a question with an actually answer and not another question?"

"Can't you?" Cuddy sighed sulkily seeing that this wasn't going to get her anywhere. House folded the newspaper closed and slid it onto the coffee table. "There's your precious newspaper. Barely touched other than the crossword, which I wouldn't have spent the time on except that it was so mind-numbingly easy. I mean, Close Encounters of the Blank Kind." Cuddy shook her head again in confusion this time.

"What are you doing?" House looked around the room for a second.

"I'm not doing anything. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You are always doing something, House. At this particular moment, I'm wondering why you're in my living room, reading my newspaper having a conversation with me?" House nodded getting what she meant.

"Maybe you forgot this, I know you're usually preoccupied with all the things Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, but we had sex…"

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Twice…"

"Yeah, get to the point." Cuddy said resting her arm on the couch support and her head on her hand the realization that she had once again slept with House. Twice, actually as he had pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that was the point. I couldn't sleep. You might also remember I have some leg problems. I woke up my leg was bothering me. Normally, I take some painkillers, but someone is torturing me and not giving me a full prescription. I think you've met her." Cuddy glared at him. "So I had to get up."

"You didn't leave." It was more a statement than a question, but nevertheless said with a certain amount of surprise and confusion.

"You just noticed that now? Do you want me to leave?" Cuddy stiffened. She wasn't sure she wanted him to leave. She was even less sure that she wanted him to stay. After a pregnant pause, she shook her head.

"What made you stay?" House shrugged fiddling with his cane. Both couldn't help, but think how childish they were acting.

"I didn't feel like driving home. I thought I might be able to fall back to sleep." Cuddy was crestfallen. None of his reasons appeared to include her specifically. This was only slightly different from two years ago. Primarily the fact that House wasn't really thinking of her and was definitely still mourning Stacy. Maybe even Cameron.

"Oh, well…I have to get ready for work. I usually go in during the afternoons on the weekends." Cuddy knew she was being none to subtle, but she didn't think she could bare much more awkward pauses while House's blue eyes were watching her. And it wasn't a complete lie. She did need to get to the hospital to check on things.

"Right, well I would have left a note if I thought that would be less awkward." He paused getting up. "I'll see you Monday, I guess."

Cuddy felt out of sorts for the better part of the day. She was trying to make herself believe last night had been a mistake while other parts of her body were reminding her how great it was. And it had been great. Cuddy had thought so the first time, but it was in the past. She didn't care about him. She hadn't then. Even when Vogler had questioned her about liking him, she insisted she didn't. She wasn't supposed to. Caring about House just made things more difficult.

On her way down to the Clinic to check on things down there, Cuddy very literally ran into Stacy.

"Oh, Lisa! I'm sorry…My mind is elsewhere these days." Stacy said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry about it. Of course, you're preoccupied. I should have been watching where I was going." And not thinking of House, she added silently. "How is he?" She asked with concern for her one-time close friend.

"Mark is doing better, but he's still not the way he was." Her eyes were welling with tears and Cuddy felt badly for her. She shouldn't have to watch her husband teeter between better and the same. No one should. "I'm sorry. I'm not one to burden other people with my problems. It's just…"

"Stacy, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'd like to think we're still friends even if it's been a while." Stacy nodded regaining her composure. "I was just going to check out the Clinic and make sure everything is going smoothly. After that I'll be in my office, if you want to talk."

"Yeah, that would be good."

In truth, Cuddy didn't really want to talk to Stacy. Up until she brought Mark to the hospital, they hadn't spoken since she had left. It wasn't necessarily entirely Cuddy's fault or Stacy's. Cuddy was upset about being left to deal with House and break the news of what had taken place to him. Stacy was just trying to make a clean break. She had only contacted Wilson and Cuddy once and that was to invite them to the wedding. Both of them declined out of respect for House. Cuddy hoped she could find enough messes in the Clinic to keep herself occupied, but House wasn't working today so most things were running smoothly.

"Stace, Mark is doing really well. But you know he may never be completely back to the way he was." Cuddy said trying to be more a doctor than a friend at the moment. For one thing, she was afraid of bringing up House.

"I know. It's just so hard to be around him. And then House…" So much for not bringing him up. She looked at Stacy with slight surprise. She knew House still had feelings for her, but she didn't know that they were reciprocated. "Lisa, I…"

"It's perfectly understandable that you're having a hard time being around him. You were together for a long time and if he hadn't gotten sick, you'd probably still be together. Do you still love him?" Stacy nodded being struck with a sudden wave of guilt.

"I never stopped loving him even when he was being a complete, stubborn bastard." Cuddy smiled a little thinking of House and nodding sympathetically.

"But that's natural. Are you still in love with him?" Stacy shrugged at a loss of words. "Are you still in love with Mark?"

"Of course! He's my husband." Stacy stood up and paced a little around the room. "If we'd never had to come here, I would have spent the rest of my life thinking I had done the right thing leaving House. Meeting Mark. But being here…Seeing him…Leaving Greg is suddenly the biggest mistake I ever made. I should have come back sooner before I married Mark." Cuddy played with her jewelry a little bit suddenly wondering if Stacy was thinking of asking House to take her back or have an affair with her or something.

"Stacy, I think you need to think this over some more before you do or say anything you might regret even more. Would you really leave Mark?"

"I don't know. But for the first time, it seems like a possibility." She paused running her hand through her hair. "Is Greg happy?" Cuddy was hesitant to answer. "I know he's bitter, but is there any part of his life that makes him happy?"

"I don't know. His pills." She said flippantly. "I don't think he's happy. I don't think he'll let himself be happy."

"Do you think I could make him happy? If I did come back to him, would he forgive me for everything?" Cuddy took a deep breath.

"I don't know. But I've never known him to be happy since he lost you." It was true. She had tried, Wilson had tried, Cameron had tried (though Cameron didn't actually know what she was trying). Cuddy was truly beginning to think maybe House was meant to be this unhappy or content to be unhappy at the very least. "Think about Mark before you do anything."

"Thanks, Lisa. I appreciate the advice."

House found himself once again playing his prized piano. He also found his mind wandering, thinking that maybe he should sell the house. He didn't need all the space and just like one would expect, he would be happy in a dank, little apartment. It was Stacy's dream house or at least it was at the time. After about the first year of living together, in House's dank, little apartment, she convinced him to buy a house. A year of complaining and procrastinating later, they finally purchased it. Now it, like his leg, stood as a permanent reminder of the past. The door bell rang bringing his revelry, both musical and silent, to a halt.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" House snarked as he leaned in the doorway. Cuddy pursed her lips as her body stiffened. Why had she come back? "Can't resist the House charm?"

"That would imply you're charming, which I just don't see." Cuddy pointed out trying to relax. "I wanted to talk."

"Uh-oh, that can't be good. Last time you wanted to talk it was about Stacy coming back and the time before that it was about me going back to Clinic duty." He continuing leaning on the door keeping her outside on the porch. "Somehow, you wanting to talk never bodes well for me."

"And being the narcissistic man that you are, of course you wouldn't want to talk about anything other than good things for you." She stepped closer to the door and House. "Can I come in?"

"Say please and I'll think about it. Or are you too proud to beg?" House said with a grin that dared her to play this game.

* * *

A/N2: Well this is the fastest update like ever. But thanks so much for making my shitastic day a lil bit better! Hehe…That and two hours of House when my shift ended….

Borgprincess: It was about average length for a chapter, but the previous chapter happened to be on the longer side so maybe that's why it seemed short. Although, I do prefer you wishing it was longer versus shorter : ).

Rocketlover: I didn't mean to be mean to all my lovely little readers, it's merely a necessity from time to time. I don't expect House to act any other way with people…And since I'm basically just doing the bidding of the characters it's totally their call lol…Gosh to be a writer on that show…Sure I know nothing about medicine or science and I only got 540 math on my SAT (But I got 725 verbal so writing clearly better), but I would so adore that job…As I'm sure many other people would, but I'm rambling…Thanks for reading and reviewing.

SincerelyJuicy: Oh I remember those dreaded AP classes (yeah no Chemistry…I avoided Science/Math as if they were the plague, but I did take AP Latin Vergil which was hell). You'll just have to read fanfiction to keep your head from exploding and watch and rewatch House at all possible times…Otherwise things might get messy. I would like my classes a lot better if I was good at drawing or painting…Damn prerequisites. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Little Lunar Wolf: I'm glad you thought Chapter Six was IC…This chapter in my opinion as the author is IC, but slightly OC because it requires a lot more interpretation of what would happen. It's kind of new territory for the characters so to speak. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Friendsholic: My DVD is on order and it better arrive before the 9th of September (It's due no later than the 7th but I'll kill the nice people at if it is ANY later). I'm very excited—I just wish there were some commentaries because I love those (and Hugh is always so adorably self-deprecating whenever he's talking about his work---like on the region 2 Maybe Baby commentary). As far as the story goes (which I guess is what I should be talking about huh?), I figured we're already past 15,000 words---They needed to start something…So Huddy-ness shall abound soon.

Roo: Exciting! A Newcomer! Thanks for reading. I adore reviews especially the good/nice kind….I'm glad you're enjoying this puppy and I hope you'll keep reading!

Nickelodean: You didn't have to wait very long lol…Your review came in while I was in the process of writing the other responses. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers etc…: See Chapter One!

A/N: I was going to update sooner, but the most amazingly wonderful thing happened! Friday I got to go see the Rolling Stones perform! It was unbelievable…I won't ramble too long about it, but if anyone is interested in the details check out my lj : http/ leave a comment if you stop by hehe! Or not. Anyway review replies at the end of the chapter….

A/N2: This chapter has been edited to hopefully reflect something that was unclear...

* * *

_But I'm just about a moonlight mile, on down the road

* * *

_

"I'm not too proud, I just don't need to." She caught him off guard pushing the door back a little making him almost loose balance.

"If I'd have fallen, you'd be dead right now." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, I'm terrified. You gonna beat me with your cane? I could still outrun you." House fixed his cane in his hand and limped back over to a nearby chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as she came inside. She furrowed her brow slightly.

"You really have to ask? Yesterday…"

"Was fun." Cuddy nodded. She wasn't going to deny it. "Glad we had this conversation." She stood in her place crossing her arms. She didn't like being dismissed like that. "What?" He asked irritably as she stood there silently. "God, you sound like Cameron with all this let's talk about our feelings bull. I had fun. I wouldn't be adverse to having more fun."

"Do you want to be with me or is it just convenient?" She asked seriously.

"Not when you're acting like this." He paused. "It's both. Two years ago when we slept together was the first time since the infarction I let someone close. It wasn't the worst thing in the world that it was you. Same goes for last night."

"I guess that was kind of a good answer. Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, we can keep sleeping together. As long as it doesn't interfere with the hospital." House rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. And it is logical that things might happen to the hospital just because the Dean of Medicine is getting some." Silence fell for a moment. "Are you going to just stand there because it's kind of annoying. Sit down already."

"You're such a gracious guy. I really can't believe more people don't talk about how nice you are to people." She sat down in a chair across from him. She looked around the room. She had never been to House's house. She'd had to look up the address in his employee file before she left the office.

"You play the piano?" Cuddy said noticing the piano. House looked at her.

"No, it's just an over priced piece of furniture that gives the place some class." He snorted. "Yes, obviously."

"Right because you're just so unpretentious that a decorative piano is beyond you. I'm surprised you have the patience to have learned to play. Was that you playing when I got here?"

"Nope." No further sarcastic remark followed, but it was enough. Cuddy glared at him. "I took lessons as a kid. My father used to hit my hands with a ruler when I hit a bad note."

"Seriously?"

"No. I did take lessons as a kid because my mother played and I thought it would be cool." Cuddy nodded.

"The other explanation made more sense. It explains you better."

"So what would explain you? Where does a girl from…"

"New York." She supplied.

"New York, end up being a hospital administrator with a penchant for low-cut blouses?" House asked once again fiddling with his cane as he watched her for a response.

"Those low-cut blouses happen to be fashionable. Something you may have heard of, though clearly you stopped following fashion trends around 1994." She said commenting on his semi-grunge look. "I haven't heard any complaints. Least of all from you or your ever wandering eyes."

"I wouldn't want it to be said that I didn't know a good piece of art when I saw it. That's why I hired Cameron." Cuddy put up her hand to stop him.

"I really don't want to know why you hired any of your staff. I don't want to know any reasons why someone might consider your choices questionable."

"I thought you liked knowing where the bodies are buried. Something about job assurance?"

"Which I wouldn't need if it wasn't for you. And not when the body has anything literal to do with why you hired someone."

"Well then I vote for less talking all the way around."

* * *

_One Week Later...

* * *

_

"Did you absolutely have to assault the guy?" Cuddy asked looking over a complaint she had just gotten from a patient claiming that House had caused him mental and physical damages.

"I did not assault him. I pushed him out of the way." House said nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you gently pushed him out of the way. It looks like he wants to press charges. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with that. Legal is going to try to keep you out of jail, but you're going to need a lawyer and you might have to go down to the police station." She explained.

"Good thing you've got that $50,000 set aside for my legal expenses. And that my ex works in legal. Between the two of you, my legal troubles are over." Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him. He had to be kidding.

"How do you figure that?"

"I doubt either of you, the one I lived with for five years or the one I'm currently sleeping with, is going to let me go to jail. Besides I'm too pretty for jail." Cuddy laughed.

"Right. I'm pretty sure you're going to end up in the mental institution before you end up in jail." She joked. "Or I am for having to deal with you for all these years."

"As long as we're all agreed I'm not going to jail. I'm happy." Cuddy took a deep breath. It truly pained her to say what she was about to say.

"Good to know something makes you happy." He happened to pop two Vicodin at that moment. "Or two things. Given the circumstances, it's probably best if you keep a low profile especially in the Clinic so…" House was already thrilled. "Two weeks." She said sternly trying to keep him grounded. "By then we'll know what if anything you are being charged with."

"Who am I to get in the way of what's right for the hospital?" House got up and started heading for the door.

"Right, always thinking about the hospital. Oh wait that's me. Just try to stay out of trouble if it is even remotely possible for you to do that." She paused she had been hesitant to bring the next thing she wanted to tell him up. "House," He turned back. "Happy Birthday." He stiffened a little.

"Um…Thanks, I guess." Cuddy smiled a little hiding her own sadness that a week long sex-centric relationship hadn't at least helped House have a better outlook on life. It was foolish to think it would, but she wasn't quite as jaded as she seemed. "I'll see you tonight. My place."

"How come we never go to my place?" She asked.

"Because I like my place. And as you've pointed out, it's my birthday."

"And you'll be a jackass if you want to?" Cuddy couldn't help, but laugh softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"I knew you'd fold like a cheap card table."

"Please don't refer to me as cheap. And I did not fold!" House shrugged before proceeding out of her office and heading toward his. He hated his birthday, always had since he was a grown up even before the infarction. It was just a sign of getting older and he didn't see the need to celebrate it. But having Cuddy around at least he could milk the fact that it was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday." House rolled his eyes and his head dramatically turning around to see Cameron standing a few feet away.

"Are we going to have to go through this song and dance every year? I told you last year, birthdays aren't my thing." He could deal with Cuddy saying Happy Birthday, but he was sleeping with her. It was expected. But he really didn't want to have to dwell on this subject with Cameron.

"Here." She handed him a card. "No one should be alone on their birthday even if they don't like birthdays. Do you want to see a movie or get dinner?" Cameron asked. House took a deep breath trying not to completely lose it.

"Actually, I'm probably going to do those things with someone, just not you." Cameron stiffened visibly. "You're a nice kid, Cameron. You like to play mommy and make things all better. That's why you were a widow at the age of 20…" She went to interrupt him. "Which I'm sure was noble and done for all the right reasons whatever the hell those are in that situation. But I'm not that guy. I don't want you to be with me and try to fix me and hold my hand when it hurts. I. Don't. Like. You." He said sternly and pointedly.

"Do we have to go through this song and dance every year?" She said with a smile. House pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Until you learn the words to the song especially the emphasis on the Don't part, yeah we do. This isn't the eighth grade, Cameron, and I don't lie. You do the math." Cameron sighed.

"I'm willing to wait."

"It's your choice to waste your time. But I've wasted enough time on this for the moment. Let's do it again. How about next year? Not before." He said with a small nod before entering his office. Cameron thought about following him and defending herself, but she wasn't a fool to push the subject at the moment. He would come around.

House tossed the card in the trash can and made himself comfortable with his Gameboy. The moment he heard someone tap on the glass he knew he was going to wish he was off hiding in the Clinic. He glanced up quickly to see who it was.

"Stacy—Is this about the guy I "assaulted" or is this about your sick husband?" He hadn't spoken to Stacy about anything really since Mark had been diagnosed. A few things in passing, a few snide remarks, but neither of them had sought the other out. It was easier.

"Happy Birthday."

"You're a little late. Cameron and Cuddy already beat you to the punch." The door opened again and Wilson stepped inside. "But you beat him so nice work." He turned the Gameboy off and tossed it on his desk. Stacy dropped an envelope on the desk.

"Try not to assault anyone else." Stacy said with a smirk. "I forgot how much you hate your birthday."

"Yeah, well it's been a while." Stacy's playful smirk soon disappeared with a smirk. Her feelings were still incredibly confusing to her and she couldn't help, but feel hurt to have House once again being so flippantly rude to her. It was harder to deal with than she wished to admit. Wilson sat down across from House's desk. "Don't even say it." He put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey, sorry. I was working under the impression I was your only friend. I didn't know you were beating the birthday greetings off with a stick…or cane, in your case."

"Why is everyone so quick to point out I have a birthday? Most people do."

"I think some people are just shocked to learn that you were born and not you know…"

"Spawned by Satan?"

"Pretty much." Wilson laughed softly. He looked at the envelope. "You gonnatrash it or read it?"

"I don't know yet." Wilson nodded.

"Ok, well, Julie wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight." House glared at him.

"Right…your wife, who just happens to be my biggest fan, wants me to come to dinner." Wilson smiled sheepishly. He should have known that House would know Julie wasn't the one who had come up with the invitation. "Whatever. I have plans."

"With who?" Wilson snorted. "Because planning to mope around your house playing the piano is not plans."

"Technically, I think if that's what I was planning to do it would qualify as plans. But no, this actually involves someone else."

"Like a girl?" Wilson implored trying to get details. "Because it can't be a guy. I know all the guys you know and I'm the only one you can stand." House glowered at him.

"Well, you're quickly losing that title. And yes with a girl…" Wilson went to say something else, but House kept going before he could interrupt. "A real live girl too. Not the inflatable kind."

"You're going on a date with Cameron." House shook his head giving Wilson a look that was clearly asking him if he was insane. "It can't be Stacy." House again shook his head and Wilson was hit with the revelation. "Cuddy! She's the only other woman you know who doesn't despise you." House turned the card Stacy had left over a few times in his hands. He slipped it in his jacket pocket. He'd deal with that later.

"You were the one who thought I liked her." House pointed out. Wilson nodded.

"So you do like her?" Wilson worried House was just using Cuddy to deal with Stacy being back.

"Yeah, why not…Liked her two years ago too." Wilson was stunned.

"How did I not know about that?" House shrugged.

"You were probably either planning a wedding or planning a divorce. That's pretty much how you've spent the last ten years of your life." Wilson wasn't amused, but didn't really reply with much more than a slight exhaling noise.

"This is…Unexpected. How long?"

"A week. What's with the Spanish Inquisition? Do you really want to know how awesome Cuddy is in bed?" This seemed like a good way to get Wilson to shut about the whole thing. It worked to since Wilson almost immediately interrupted him, standing up. "Off to work on curing cancer?"

"Some of us do occasionally work around here. And on more than one case at a time." House gasped in mock shock.

"More than one case? That's madness." Wilson shook his head laughing in slight amusement before leaving the office. Outside he ran into Cuddy heading toward House's office and he was unable to surpress a grin.

"Oh great, I see he told you." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I'm happy for you guys. I mean it's been what…a decade of foreplay?" Cuddy smiled. That actually seemed like a good way to sum up their rapport.

"Yeah, well we're hardly in a relationship and it's only been a week." Wilson shrugged.

"I don't know. House works in pretty extreme ways. You know that. He only knew Stacy for a week before they were living together." Cuddy disagreed.

"He was different back then no matter what anyone thinks. Just don't go celebrating House's emotional rehabilitation too quickly. I'm pretty sure we're just having fun right now." Wilson swallowed hard wondering if he should give her the same warning he gave Cameron. But then Cuddy wasn't Cameron and that was probably the best thing that could happen to House. "What?" She said noticing his change in demeanor.

"Just be careful for both of your sakes." She nodded before turning away and heading into his office.

A/N 2: Okie dokie silly oakies….Review reply time

Jane: Thanks for the review more will follow shortly. About the dialogue thing, what you said made sense, but grammatically speaking it's acceptable to not refer directly back to who the speaker is (Because the speakers are alternating in a larger conversation, it can be assumed that they are still alternating…So for example Cuddy said the line before the one you pointed out so a line of dialogue beginning on the next line would belong to House despite the following narration). That's just kind of part of my writing style as well. But I'll try to be clearer since it is obviously a problem for some.

100ccMorphin: Family stuff happens no biggie…Glad to see I didn't lose you though…I hate when readers drop off the face of the earth…Makes me sad and all. Anywho, thanks for the review and compliments. They are greatly appreciated.

Little Lunar Wolf: Thanks, luckily work is over after this week and not a moment too soon…Stacy and Cam both have some meddling in the near future…As I'm sure they would on the show…I'm glad it seemed OC…

Sincerely Juicy: Escapism is helpful! I'm glad reading is helping you the way writing helps me! DVDs Tuesday (even if I have to wait for Amazon to deliver).

Mauigirl: Hehe…I do rule don't I? LoL j/k, but thanks all the same. I too did that when I discovered the C2.

Friendsholic: Well my summer was sucking until I got in to a kick ass writing mode, got to watch lots of reruns of House (and order the dvds) and saw the Stones so now it officially rocked (in part thanks to all of you guys). Any way, I hope the update was good for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Story Weaver 1: I liked that ducklings part…I like to throw them in from time to time…Just for fun (for me and House). Well, it is a little on the romantic side overall, but I'm glad the dialogue still has you reading along.

JoeCool5: Yay, That's awesome that you still like it. It's good to know I'm not the only one having crappy days at work lol…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: Alright well I'm an idiot plan and simple…There were a few things I intended to do to the last chapter while previewing it (like adding the usual lyric line to the top and adding the time jump) and I was functioning on little sleep and screwed up. So I know several people noticed how it jumped location in the middle…It's now fixed so that before that part there is a little One Week Later card which was supposed to be there in the first place. Terribly sorry for the confusion…I was still riding a Stones high…hehe…Other than that review replies in the usual place

* * *

_Made a rag pile of my shiny clothes_

* * *

House was bored out of his mind. He and the Ducklings had solved their last case a few days prior and no new case had presented itself. He wasn't wishing for work, but rather wishing for something other than staring at the ceiling would be nice. Cuddy walked in and House grinned at her.

"Here for a little afternoon delight?" He sounded hopeful which made Cuddy laugh.

"In your dreams."

"I'm afraid it's already happened in my dreams. Is this about that assault thing? Because if it is I'm going to work on zoning out and fantasizing about you doing all kinds of things to me while you drone on and on about hospital policy." Cuddy leaned on the edge of his desk standing beside him.

"You managed to compliment me and insult me in the same sentence."

"Such is the wonder of multi-clause sentences. You going to fill me in on why you're here anytime soon?" He threw a glance at the door seeing that no one was around. He took Cuddy's hand and pulled her closer.

"Don't." She said looking toward the door again. "Not here." She said with a seriousness that House respected. He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. "I have to pick something up after work so I'll meet you at your place around seven, ok?" House nodded.

"Pick up some food on your way over." Cuddy crossed her arms smiling in disbelief.

"Is that a command, master?" She asked sarcastically. "Pick up your own food."

"Jesus, no office sex, no food. So much for a happy birthday." He pouted for effect.

"I thought you didn't do birthdays." She pointed out. House nodded.

"That's true, but a good girlfriend would be all over the birthday dinner and…" He trailed off shocked at the fact he had called Cuddy his girlfriend. "Ok maybe not the office sex." Cuddy's eyes had gone wide despite House's attempt to gloss over the first part of that sentence. Wilson was right.

"Do you mean that?"

"I'm sorry, mean what?" House asked playing dumb. Cuddy just continued to look at him. "Do you want me to mean it?"

"Do you want me to want you to mean it?" Cuddy added not wanting to be the one forced to answer.

"Do you want me to want you to want me to mean it?" He stopped thinking about whether or not that had been worded right.

"Do you want…" She stopped herself realizing how stupid that was. "Ok, this could go on all day. Being your girlfriend would be ok with me."

"Made you answer." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, well now I'm thinking about changing my answer. You are the most annoying man on the planet. I got to get back to work. I'll see you tonight. And try to keep your mouth shut. I see Wilson already knows about us." She pushed off the desk standing up straight.

"So that's a definite no to the office sex?" House joked as he looked up at her. Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"That's all you ever think about." She put one hand on each arm rest and leaned down. House didn't need to be given anymore prompting.

"Yeah well that wasn't exactly no." He leaned forward kissing her hotly for a long moment. It probably would have gone on longer if he hadn't heard someone come in the door making him break away. Too bad the hospital was made entirely of glass. Cuddy moved away trying not to look flustered as she walked past a very shocked looking Cameron.

"That's who you have plans with?" She asked House quietly when they were alone. She was trying not to seem hurt, but she was even if she knew it wasn't Houses fault and that House was allowed to do as he pleased.

"Ya think?" Cameron nodded curtly. She still believed House was going to come around, but now it seemed like Foreman was right. Cuddy meant something to House. Enough to make him open up the way he wouldn't with her.

"Umm…Here are some of the consult requests I thought you might consider." She sat them on the edge of the desk and left without waiting for any further reply from House.

"Dr. Cuddy? Could I talk to you for a minute…" Cameron had caught up with Cuddy on her way through the Clinic. She glanced around at the small crowd of staff and patients in the Clinic. "In private." Cuddy stiffened. Why had she let herself get carried away with House at work? She nodded and led Cameron to her office.

"About what happened…" Cuddy stopped her before she could go any further.

"Dr. Cameron," She began with all of her years of administration coming into her voice making her sound more authoritative than ever. "Neither myself nor Dr. House has to answer to you for our actions. There is nothing to explain or discuss."

"I know you are my boss as much as House is and I know that you don't have to explain it to me. But you should know, I really like him and I'm pretty sure eventually he'll really like me when he gets over himself enough to let himself like me." Cuddy crossed her arms. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to take this little tirade of Cameron's so silently standing there seemed like the best thing to do until Cameron finished. "I'm not going to give up on him without a fight." Yeah well I would win, Cuddy thought to herself.

"That's your prerogative and between you and House. But nothing and I mean nothing is to interfere with the way this hospital is run. Is that clear?" Cameron nodded. "And I expect that while we are here in this hospital, you won't bring this up again to me."

"I won't. I just thought you should know how I feel." Cameron said before leaving Cuddy's office.

Later that night, House was sitting at the piano playing his annual rendition of Happy Birthday smiling slightly to himself. At least this year someone he actually wanted to see would be showing up. Birthdays had never been the happiest of times for him. He had once told Wilson that he had been alienating people since he was three and such was the life of the son of a life long Marine who moved from base to base. He barely had time to make a whole bunch of friends before they were leaving once more and it was easier not to have people to miss (a sentiment that had been easily carried over to his post-infarction life).

Cuddy let herself in. She had quickly learned that House rarely locked his door especially when he was expecting her. She carried in her arms a medium sized box with a smaller box on top. She sat them down on the coffee table. House got up from the piano.

"Why do you always stop playing when I come in?"

"Who says I was playing? Maybe I was just sitting there." House pointed out. "So boxes, what's that about?" Cuddy smiled.

"That one," She said pointing to the larger box. "Is a cake."

"Aww, honey you baked." He said sarcastically.

"Actually Stop and Shop handled that one. I know it's lame, but…" House stopped her from talking by kissing her.

"Thanks. Lame is cool at the moment or at least tolerable especially when it involves food." House pointed out. "I ordered Chinese. It'll be here in a few, which is a good thing since someone didn't bring food."

"I told you I wasn't bringing food!" She picked up the smaller box. "Just for that I'm tempted to throw this in the fire." She said dramatically.

"You'd have to build one first." House pointed out reaching for the box.

"Aww, does Greg want his birthday present?" She joked ruffling his hair. House raised an eyebrow.

"Greg, huh?" Cuddy glared at him. He had to point out the fact she called him by his first name. She had never done that and he had never called her Lisa.

"It is your name and well, Obnoxious Guy I'm Dating is a bit cumbersome and Satan's taken." She said trying to keep things from getting to serious. "Now, if you'll stop being a five year old, you can open this." She said handing him the box.

"So in order to stop me from acting like a child, you're going to bribe me like one?" She nodded. "Cool, I'll have to act like a child more often."

"I don't think it's possible to act like a child more often than you already do."

"And yet I keep pushing the limits." House's leg was beginning to throb, his late afternoon dose of Vicodin wearing off. He was running low on pills, but even the sex hadn't made Cuddy relent in her stricter eye on his narcotic intake. He sat down on the sofa resting his cane on the coffee table. Cuddy sat down next to him as he opened the package. Inside were two VIP passes to the next Monster Truck Rally in the Princeton area.

"I vaguely remember a few times you and Wilson both needed the same day off. I also seem to remember those days coinciding with Monster Trucks. I took a chance." House was impressed.

"These must have set you back a pretty penny. Call in some sexual favors?" He asked showing his thanks while still being House.

"Favors, sort of. Sexual, no." House raised an eyebrow and she explained. "One of my brother in laws works at the Civic Center where it's being held. He owes me for some financial help I gave him without mentioning it to his wife, my sister, before he had any kind of job security."

"Nice." He looked at her for a second. "You don't strike me as the Monster Truck kind of girl."

"That would be a resounding, no. Take Wilson."

"I could take Cameron again." Cuddy hadn't heard about that one. She glared at him.

"Do that and we're back to the rusty hacksaw."

"Oo, touchy. I feel a catfight coming on." Cuddy shrugged.

"I'd win."

"Don't doubt it. But she'd initiate it." House said thinking about it in all its hair pulling, nail scratching glory.

"She already has. She came to my office and told me she intends to fight for you." House nodded grinning like an idiot.

"Very nice. I'm looking forward to that."

"You would. I swear I will fire her right out from under you if she pulls anything at the hospital." House put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Jeez, you're more pissed off about her threatening the hospital than your boyfriend. So much for priorities." He joked and Cuddy knew he didn't care.

"I don't see Cameron as a threat when it comes to you. But a scene at the hospital would be bad. Got it?" There was something seductive about the way she said this and House nodded feeling the urge to grab her and kiss her again. Unfortunately, at that moment, the food arrived and House got up to answer the door.

* * *

A/N2: I quit my job so I should have a few days before I go back to school to really pump out pages…I have a bit more in mind to go and now it's really about getting from point A to B…I have an interesting idea for my next story so that in some ways is helping me push to finish this one…Review Replies:

100ccMorphin: Glad to hear you'll be sticking around. The Wilson House stuff I think is fun to play with cuz like Cuddy they have this really good relationship built on complete crap lol…More will come soon.

Little Lunar Wolf: House has been pretty damn nice to Cam considering what is probably in his nature to do to someone with a crush on him. He definitely still has feelings for Stacy, but who wouldn't after a long relationship…More about that will come into play. Stacy is definitely a major factor when it comes to House and House's emotions as a whole. But is he going to ditch Cuddy to mope about Stacy ? No, definitely not. And the your misunderstanding was actually MY sleep deprived mind screwing up lol…

Sincerely Juicy: I'm very jealous especially since I still don't have mine…Stupid Standard Shipping lol…But I'm hoping it's worth the wait…which it will be…I heard the extras were only ok, but I figure they'll be prepared for next season and we'll get lots of extras especially commentaries which I adore on DVDs

Friendsholic: Cameron seems to lack any reasonable logic…Ok you can't say if someone is mean to you then they like you, but that the reverse is also true…It doesn't make any sense. The Stacy conversation and past events will definitely play bigger roles later on. Your interpretation of Cuddy is totally mine too! She's tough, but that's probably because when shit happens to her she closes up (very similar to someone else…who could that be? Lol)

ToxicJJ: House and Cuddy sleeping together is not strictly canon…In fact it really technically isn't at all. Lisa Edelstein mentioned in an article once that she believed that they had had some kind of romantic entanglement in the psat. Aside from that in The Honeymoon…Cuddy comes to ask about hiring Stacy and House says "No I will not sleep with you again…" Sure he could be talking out his ass, but no one was around and it would be a wasted statement…Also there is rumor that Season 2 will show a quadrangle of all the women having the hots for House which makes me think that there's definitely a past there…Plus some things Vogler said and so forth…Anywho, to answer you, no they have never straightforwardl acknowledged it, but I think it will come out to be canon…Thanks for reading, reviewing and for all the sweet compliments.

Story Weaver1: I'm really intrigued by House's origins and am excited that they will be explored in Season 2. Luckily my version will be posted soon so I won't have to worry about canon negating it completely. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Borgprincess: She should start to get the hint huh? LoL…Like I said above Cameron is far too optimistic about her chances with House…I want to scream at her to get a life, wouldn't House feel the same way?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: Alright guys…I have officially finished writing this bad boy…That means I'll probably post more quickly (I'm always fearful I'll get ahead of myself if not)…And it should keep it from getting too AU for Season 2

* * *

_Gonna warm my bones,  
Gonna warm my bones_

* * *

An hour later, the remnant cartons from the Chinese food were sitting on the coffee and end tables in House's living room. Cuddy grabbed a knife from the kitchen and came back to cut the cake. House was watching her as he lethargically reclined on the sofa.

"Aren't you the little domestic?" He played with his cane which had found its way back in to his hands despite the fact he was lying down.

"Unless you want this all over you I suggest you stop it." House shrugged.

"There are better things I could have for desert." Cuddy laughed.

"Fine, then unless all you want is this cake all over you and no 'desert', I would stop it." She handed him a plate and he took it with a smirk.

"Well, we wouldn't want that. Way to double that entendre, though. Now when are we going to get to the part of the evening where you sing me Happy Birthday in a Marilyn Monroe type way?" House suggested. Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"You're looking at never. I don't sing."

"I'll let you off the hook, since you have some other talents that I enjoy." She was sitting on the floor since that had been the easiest way to cut the cake that was sitting on the very low to the ground coffee table. Her back rested against the couch near House's head. When he had finished eating, he began to idly play with her hair and brush his fingers against her skin.

"Time to unwrap my other present." He suggested. Cuddy turned to face him. She leaned in slowly kissing him, gently at first and then with deepening intensity. House began to trail kisses along her neck and collar bone. She moaned softly running her own fingers through his hair and down his neck. House had barely gotten Cuddy's shirt off when the phone rang.

"Ignore it." Cuddy suggested moving so that now she too was on the couch virtually on top of him already given the size of the couch.

"I was planning on it. Unless, it's Cameron." She shot him a look. "If it's Cameron, I figure, you're going to want to answer it and mention that mind-blowing sex we're about to have." Cuddy smiled mischeiviously.

"Good point." She said before kissing him over and over again.

_I'm not here. Leave a message._

"Greg? Are you there? It's your mother." House sighed as Cuddy pulled back. He ran his own hand through his hair. He silently motioned for Cuddy to move off of him so he could get the phone. He limped over to the cordless phone and answered while the machine was still running.

"Hi, Mom. Sorry, it took me a while to get to the phone. Cripple and all." Cuddy slipped her blouse back on feeling slightly exposed knowing House was talking to his mother. She didn't know his mother was still alive. She had never seen her not even when House was in the hospital.

"That's ok, sweetie." Cuddy couldn't help, but smile at the term of endearment. House rolled his eyes. How was it that even in your forties your mother can make you feel like you're a toddler? "I was afraid you wouldn't answer and I wouldn't get to wish my boy a happy birthday."

"Thanks, Mom. It wouldn't be my birthday without a phone call from you." He turned away from Cuddy clearly feeling his own embarrassment. His statement was sincere not sarcastic in the least bit. Cuddy thought he must really love his mom.

"Your father wants to say the same thing and he'd say so himself if he was here right now." House stiffened.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." Now that was the sarcastic House Cuddy knew so well. The tape clicked off and now Cuddy could only hear House's end of the conversation. "No I'm not alone. Yes, I have a date, mother. Stop prying." He joked in surprising good nature. "Lisa…Alright, I love you, Mom. Tell Dad…Tell Dad thanks." House hung up.

"Well that was kind of a mood killer. Like being in high school all over again." House seemed less than thrilled about the conversation. Cuddy thought it had to do with his father since he actually sounded alright talking to his mother. "I didn't know you…"

"Had parents? I take it you were with the majority opinion that I was spawned by Satan." He sat back down, though he didn't resume his earlier activities with Cuddy.

"I was going to say I didn't know they were alive." House put his right leg up on the edge of the couch allowing Cuddy to lay down beside him and partially on top of him.

"They are. They are in Maryland at the moment. We don't see each other very often." Cuddy nodded.

"The distance."

"Yeah and the fact that I ran out of things to talk about with my father at the age of 8 and I can't stand to be in the man's presence. It's all very Cat's in the Cradle." She frowned at his harsh tone.

"Ok, sorry. What are they doing in Maryland?"

"My father is stationed in DC at the moment. He's a marine. He was retired for about a year, but he got bored." Cuddy smiled.

"Must be a family trait." She paused. "You called me Lisa."

"You called me Greg. I always love having a state-the-obvious conversation." His fingers once again began playing with her hair and intermittently stroking it.

"I liked it."

"Good. Can we get back to what we were doing?" Cuddy kissed him.

"You have a one track mind."

"Not new information."

Cuddy overslept the next morning, which was just what she needed. She hated being late for work even more so since it made it very likely she and House would arrive at the same time. She had been stashing extra clothes at House's place knowing that spending the night wouldn't end in a panic attack when she realized it was only five hours before she got up and she had nothing to wear. She sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over at House who was still sleeping like a log.

"House? House?" Cuddy sighed loudly in exasperation. "House!" She said one more time hitting his arm.

"Ow, I'm awake. Jesus Christ, what's your problem?" He asked opening his eyes.

"It's 7:30, that's what my problem is." She pointed out getting out of bed. "We have to be at work in an hour and half." House grunted.

"Thanks for the math lesson. An hour and a half is a long time. Calm the hell down or at least stop hitting me." He said sleepily.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." She said slipping on House's discarded shirt from the previous night.

"I'll join you."

"House, I do not have time to do whatever it is you are going to suggest we do in the shower! I'll be out in fifteen minutes so go make coffee or something." House sat up reluctantly.

"What happened to Greg? Ok, you do realize that you could have been in the shower a good three minutes ago if you hadn't gone to all that trouble to wake me up and yell at me?" He pointed out reaching for his cane. House went into the kitchen as he heard the bathroom door close in a rush behind Cuddy. He told himself he was only going to make coffee because he wanted it not because Cuddy told him to.

Cuddy came into the kitchen wearing House's bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel. House handed her a mug of coffee and she gladly accepted it.

"Thanks." She glanced at the clock. It was ten of eight, which meant she could still manage to leave by 8:30 so as not to be late. House was a different story. "Shouldn't you go get ready for work?"

"It's not even eight o'clock. Some of us don't need an hour and a half to get ready for work. I thought you'd have bigger things on your mind beside being late for work." Cuddy looked at him confused.

"I don't get it. There's nothing out of the ordinary going on today."

"C'mon, you're a smart girl and you've worked at good old Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital long enough to know how fast news travels around that place. Cameron…" Cuddy felt like an idiot. She hadn't even thought about that. She groaned dropping her head into her hands.

"Saw us kissing…" She looked up at House. "Everyone is going to know. Oh my god, Stacy's going to know." She said thinking back to the conversation she had had with Stacy right after she and House had started having a relationship. House gave her a strange look.

"Ok, Stacy! Stacy is the one you're worried about, not the board or I don't know whoever your boss is or people." House asked picking up a bottle of Vicodin off the counter.

"I already have Cameron all upset that I got the man she's so sure she's destined for, I really don't want to throw Stacy on that fire." She didn't want to get into the whole thing with him right now. House smirked.

"Throw both of them on a fire and you probably wouldn't have to deal with it. Or you could fire one of them. That would probably shut the other one up." Cuddy gave him a slight glare.

"And get me fired in the process no doubt. I'm going to go out on a limb and ask you probably the dumbest question ever. Could you please not make this worse? Keep the little comments to a minimum or do that that evasion thing you do oh so well where you turn things around on other people." House was silent for a second as if this actually required some thought.

"That's not a whole lot of fun."

"This sentence better involve a but…" She interjected unwrapping her hair and wringing it out a little more with the towel. He couldn't help, but be a little turned on by watching her sit there in his robe playing with her hair.

"But I like getting laid better." House went off to get ready for work and Cuddy went back to getting dressed as well.

Cuddy arrived at the hospital first which wasn't hard to do since House was still getting ready. He had spent a good ten minutes trying to get Cuddy to give in to having some early morning sex so that she wouldn't be all tense before the awkwardness of the day. She refused though and was actually pretty glad that they wouldn't be walking in together. She immediately felt the eyes of several nurses and doctors turn to and stare at her as she walked by. There was practically dead silence save Cuddy's heels on the tile floor and the hushed tones of a few more gossipers. She was glad to see Wilson at the receptionist's area in the Clinic. From his grin, she knew he had already heard the story several times.

"So much for being discreet." He said to her quietly as she walked up next to him. She nodded with an annoyed look on her own face as the receptionist cleared her throat attempting not to laugh.

"The good news is I know exactly who spread the word and I fully intend to see that they are punished in some menial task kind of way." Wilson chuckled.

"I take it a certain Doctor Cameron will be pulling extra clinic hours as well as even more of House's scut work." Cuddy smiled nodding her head as they moved through the halls toward their respective offices which happened to be near each other.

House's entrance into the hospital had been fairly similar only when people looked at him, he in true House fashion called them out on it. If there was one thing being crippled had really changed about him, it was his sense of self confidence. He hated being stared at for any reason even if it was because he was banging his boss. He walked into the Diagnostics lounge which went surprisingly quiet as he walked in. Cameron had a particularly guilty look on her phase.

"Well, it seems that someone in this room is in a lot of trouble." Cameron went to talk. "Oh not from me. I already treat you all like crap so really what would be the change. But the man upstairs is not going to be too happy. I mean Cuddy. You got that right? I wouldn't want the atheist to think I'm talking about God. I know that wouldn't scare her." Cameron stiffened. Chase stifled a laugh. "You must be glad that for once you aren't the snitch." He looked at Foreman figuring he might as well throw something at him as well. "And you're just annoying the hell out of me as per usual." Foreman rolled his eyes. House shifted gears quickly. "Treatment's working so far on yesterday's patient. Go run some tests or do whatever it is doctor's do after the diagnosis part."

The Ducklings all got up to move, but there was no possible way Cameron was getting off that easily. Even she knew that in the back of her mind. "Oh, Dr. Cameron, a word, in my office." Foreman and Chase exited the lounge as House and Cameron went into his office.

"House, let me…"

"Explain. No need. I don't really care. You saw me kissing Lis—Dr. Cuddy and you decided to take it upon yourself to fill everyone in. Not thinking about her or me, who you claim to love or lust or something after, and obviously not thinking of yourself since you're a dead duckling now. I mean we can't fire you. That would be wrong and I really don't care what people know or think. But then this hospital is more of an obnoxious part of my life that I just use to fill the hours, solve a few puzzles and flip a quick dollar." Cameron opened her mouth. "This place is her baby. It means more to her than her own life, my life and most definitely your life. Keeping this in mind, was it really worth it just to spite her or me or both of us?" Cameron took a deep breath.

"I didn't know that everyone would find out. I only told…" House looked at her like she was a complete moron for not getting this very evident point.

"You've worked here for over a year now. How did you not know how things travel through this place?"

"I was hurt. Ok and I know it was stupid and selfish, but I thought if everyone knew…" House sighed.

"You thought she'd kick me to the curb, cane and all, the second people found out." Cameron gave a sort of half nod. "That could very well still be true, but you aren't the only one who has a thing for me and the great part is, I actually have a thing for her to. Now go join Tweeddle Dumb and Tweeddle Dumber in the ICU." House said motioning toward the door. He thought he did a good job of being a jerk without saying anything objectionable. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Cuddy off more than she was sure to be pissed off already. That would be very bad for him and his sex life. He decided it might be a good idea to go up and see how she was handling things.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Little Lunar Wolf: For some reason Cameron just can't seem to take a hint and whereas a great deal of the time I find her rather wimpy, when it comes to her so called love for House she can be a real bitch…So I can just picture her telling her competition (be it Cuddy, Stacy or both) how she feels, she's going to be damn straight about it. As far as how much is left, I've just finished writing it and it's about 82 pages. I've posted about 35 so posting will continue for a while.

Sincerely Juicy: I think Cameron needs to take a page from Sex and the City and just get that "he's not that into you." I also hope that if there is a lot of emotions toward House from all the PPTH women, that maybe Cuddy and Stacy will both point that out to Cameron. So far I don't like Stacy, but at least she seems less idyllically clueless than the good doctor Cameron.

FriendsHolic: Cameron is just completely blind to House's true emotions so I decided to keep running with that for the time being…As for Stacy…well that's a different story because she isn't quite as naïve especially when it comes to House, right? I'm glad this was a fun chapter for you. The 'do you want me to' thing was a struggle…I wasn't sure whether to include it or not, but I thought it was a little ic and it also for me acts as further representation of how damn stubborn these people are. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Story Weaver1: It's so like men to look forward to a catfight lol…But yes, I honestly think that if House ever has two women outright competing for him, he's going to enjoy almost every second of it at least for a while.

100ccMorphin: Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: I'm moving back to school between tomorrow and Saturday so I won't be online until probably Saturday afternoon. I'm keeping my fingers crossed my TV which is in transit now arrives Monday as it's supposed to so I don't miss House…Otherwise the strangers next door will be hearing from me! Lol...I hope my roommate likes it (not that it matters). So I look forward to hearing what people think when I do get back!

* * *

_I got silence on my radio_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Cuddy said the second she saw House walking into her office.

"Aren't you particularly sunny this morning? I yelled at Cameron. I thought that would make you happy. I was also thinking that maybe she could cover my clinic duty for the next week." Cuddy was still fuming at the very thought of Cameron.

"How about a year? I give you permission to pawn your clinic hours off on her all you want." House grinned.

"You must be really mad, which at the moment is really good for me." He paused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I have work to do. Go tell Cameron to get her ass in the Clinic which is where you should be." Cuddy pointed out.

"I just wanted to make sure your head hadn't exploded or a poor medical student impaled with one of your deadly looking shoes." Cuddy smiled at that comment. "Since everyone's already talking, why don't we give them something to talk about?"

"I'm not having sex with you in the hospital." She repeated for what felt like the millionth time in the past week.

"That would be awesome, but no. I was thinking lunch. I'll tell Cameron to come too and we could make out in front of her." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, to lunch. No to the rest."

House was going to come back to Cuddy's office around noon so that they could go grab lunch together. She thought back with a slight smile to the days before he and Wilson were department heads and before she was Dean. They used to all eat lunch together and then later on Stacy would join them. It kept up even after she got promoted for a while. Until House's infarction and Stacy leaving. Now it was usually just House and Wilson. She liked the idea of going back to how it was. Well maybe sans Stacy. As soon as she had that thought her door swung open.

"You bitch." It was Stacy. Of course, it was Stacy. She probably just found out what had happened since she was coming in at 11 rather than nine. "How could you do this?"

"You have no right to burst into my office and talk to me like that. I haven't done anything." Cuddy pointed out furiously standing up almost from the sheer rage flowing through her blood.

"You're dating Greg. I assume that means your sleeping with Greg. It makes perfect sense why you would tell me that I shouldn't think about him. Oh yeah, you were just being a great friend." Cuddy shook her head in disbelief that Stacy was having this fight with her.

"I was being a friend. You are married. If Greg wanted or wants you for that matter, he can have you. I'm dating him. I don't own him. I'm not the one that makes that mistake." Stacy stood in shock.

"I never acted like I owned him."

"No, but you do now. You're back and acting like he isn't allowed to be with someone else, like you would like to string him along while still being married! See that's the big part of this: Married." Cuddy laughed bitterly. "I never thought there'd be so many other people falling over themselves to get to House. First Cameron, now you." Cuddy said crossing her arms defensively.

"You said it yourself, you don't think he's happy. Do you think that you're going to change his life, make him happy?" Cuddy was so close to slapping her and was holding on to her very last nerve with great care.

"Stop being so self righteous, Stacy. What are you going to do? Leave Mark now that he's sick just like you left Greg? Maybe your husband's fears weren't as misplaced as we led him and you to believe. I have work to do and so should you." Cuddy pointed out sitting down once more.

"You didn't answer the question." A voice said from the doorway. Leave it to House to be early at this particular moment. It was only 11:40 and yet here he was. Cuddy looked up begging him with her eyes to drop it.

"Greg…" Stacy began, but he walked past her head leaning heavily on his cane as he stood in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Well, you don't think I'm happy. Do you think that you're going to change me?" She took a deep breath.

"No and no. We'll talk about it later. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Stacy, I have nothing to say to you and that isn't going to change, and Greg, this can wait until after hours. I have a meeting at one and I'm going to lunch right now." She said getting up and walking for the door. House and Stacy followed after her all stopping at the elevator. Just as they all boarded the newly arrived elevator, a female voice called for them to hold the door, which they did much to everyone's dismay when it turned out to be Cameron.

"At least it's a short trip down. Otherwise I might catch frost bite from how icy it is in here." House pointed out as they waited for the elevator to start moving. All of the women were exchanging incredibly frosty glances with each other, much to House's amusement. And that's when the elevator stopped. Between floors.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy cried angrily. This was just the icing on the top of the cake. "No! No! No! This is not happening!" She said pressing the button frantically.

"I don't think that helps." House pointed out pulling her away from the buttons. "Relax."

"That's easy for you to say. This is all your fault." She pointed out. "You had to mention that it was a short trip." Cuddy paced in a little box around the elevator.

"I take it small spaces aren't your thing." Cuddy glared at him. "That's a yes. Good thing this is a pretty spacious elevator." None of them had cell phone signals, but luckily the emergency call button worked. They couldn't say how long it would take, but they were working on it. "Well, this will be fun." House said sarcastically.

About ten minutes into standing in the elevator, tension was already running twice as high as before, which set it at almost a ridiculous level. Cuddy was having difficulty dealing with being stuck in a closed space, Cameron was sulking and Stacy was just standing there looking annoyed. House's leg was starting to bother him and he had needed to stop by the pharmacy on the way to lunch so all he had at the moment was an empty bottle and a prescription Cuddy had given him after a quick exam at his place the night before.

"Lisa, why don't you sit down or something?" House finally asked as she continued to move around the compartment. He could tell she was really worked up about this and thought she might be on the verge of a panic attack. He reached for her hand causing scoffing noises from both of the others. "That's real mature." He pulled Cuddy over to him. "Let's all just sit down. Ok?"

"When did you become the cool, calm one?" Stacy asked amused.

"It's all the drugs. Keeps me mellow." He sat down like the others had, but he knew it was going to be a bitch to get up as the Vicodin slowly left his system. "Are you ok?" Cuddy just nodded. House had taken to holding her hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. It seemed to be helping. Cameron and Stacy both noticed.

"How was your birthday?" Cameron asked trying to break the silence.

"Shouldn't we not be talking? Conserve oxygen." He felt Cuddy stiffen. "I was joking. I just didn't want to talk." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "It was nice." Cameron looked displeased with her answer. "Did you not like that answer? That was clearly an unsatisfied face. What did you want me to say?"

"I thought something along the lines of 'Normally I'd put on a festive hat and celebrate the fact that the earth has circled the sun one more time. I really didn't think it was gonna make it this year, but darnit, if it wasn't the Little Planet That Could all over again.'" She said quoting him.

"That was verbatim from a year ago. Impressive. I don't like my birthday ok and she can vouch that I never did." He said motioning toward Stacy, who just sort of nodded. "I had a good time yesterday, but it had very little to do with the fact it was my birthday. Stop tip toeing around what you really want to know. You want to know if Lisa's the reason I had a good birthday."

"Greg, shut up right now." Cuddy suggested not wanting to know the answer nor to discuss this in a stalled elevator.

"So it's Greg and Lisa now?" Stacy pointed out. House let his head drop back onto the wall.

"Well, it was either Lisa or sex kitten. I went with Lisa. This is like some twisted reality show. The jealous ex-lover, the jealous wannabe-lover and the actual lover all trapped in an elevator to fight it out. I hope we win a fridge or something in the end." He said irritably.

"How come you didn't call her jealous?" Stacy asked feeling that Cuddy had to be just as jealous.

"Because she isn't. She has no reason to be. Well actually neither do you," He said to Cameron. "But you've been jealous since Stacy showed up. Now it's just directed at a different person or possibly both." Cuddy hadn't spoken, though she was slightly calmer about being stuck in the elevator.

"Then why did she tell me I shouldn't pursue you?" Stacy shot back. House looked at Cuddy for a long moment. He hadn't been aware of anything between Cuddy and Stacy. Cuddy met his eyes showing she didn't feel she had done anything wrong and House turned back to Stacy.

"Because you're married!" He looked back at Cuddy. "Are we the only sane ones that get why a marriage would be a problem? Plus I've never forgiven you for leaving without a word. That kind of left a sting." House pointed out. Stacy gave him a strange look that he didn't really understand, but Cuddy did. It hadn't been without a word. He took Cuddy's suddenly tenser demeanor as further evidence that she didn't like being in an stopped elevator. "So now I know why you said no to elevator sex."

"You really don't know how to shut up. This is so much fun for you, watching your fan club, however small and sad it is, squirm?" Cuddy said looking at him with a slightly amused look. Every word out of his mouth was an attempt to get a rise out of him.

"Must be the sadist in me. I like to see people squirm. It's where I hang my cane." He joked looking back at her. Cameron and Stacy just gawked at how comfortable they were together. Had they just never noticed before? This was clearly war.

The elevator was finally fixed after what seemed like an eternity. Stacy and Cameron didn't hang around wanting out of there as much as anyone. Cuddy hung back while House struggled slightly to get to his feet. She could see the pain on his face that he was so desperately trying to ignore or hide it.

"Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? You were the one who nearly went into cardiac arrest because you were stuck in here. Surely it wasn't just because of our company." He said motioning slightly in the direction that Stacy and Cameron had gone as he found his balance.

"I'm a little claustrophobic." Cuddy said trying to sound convincing, but House just looked at her incredulously.

"Good thing you're a doctor and not a patient. I'd hate to see you in an MRI machine." House and Cuddy headed for the exit of the elevator.

"Right, well so much for lunch."

"So much for elevator sex." House said with a smirk. "It'll probably never happen now."

"It was never going to happen anyway." Cuddy pointed out.

"And so much for the catfight." He added showing his clear disappointment that the fight so far had been far less hair pulling and girl on girl action as mean comments slung back and forth with him in the middle defending Cuddy—A sign that he was really starting something serious.

Cuddy returned to her office since she'd already missed her meeting she knew she was going to have to do double the work tomorrow to reschedule the meeting. She had difficulty keeping her mind from wandering back to the one moment in the elevator that bothered her. Sure, the whole thing had been horrible since she nearly had a panic attack and she really did despise enclosed, small spaces (it was one of the few reasons she loved working in a glass hospital). But the worst moment was that look Stacy gave House when he said that she had left without a word. She thought back to the letter Stacy had left. He had a right to know.

House was flipping through the new US Weekly when Cuddy reached his office. "I didn't think I'd see you again today. I vaguely remember someone flipping out when I showed up at her office. Something about us possibly having sex in your office and all the speculation." Cuddy just gave a small smile and House could tell that something was up.

"I need to give this to you." She handed him the note.

"Ohh, passing notes in study hall. Are we in high school? I know I still have the virility of a fifteen year old and you still have the necklines of one, but this might be going a little far." Cuddy laughed a little.

"It's from Stacy."

"Why are you giving me a note from Stacy? Shouldn't you be burning those kinds of things." Cuddy shook her head. "Lisa, what is going on?"

"When you were in the coma and Stacy left, I sent Wilson to your apartment to see if she had left. He found that. It's from her to you and I think you should have it." House laughed bitterly.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why are you giving this to me? Is it because you want to make sure I'll choose you or because you're scared this would come back to bite you in your ass?" Cuddy sighed.

"I thought after what was mentioned in the elevator, Stacy might mention it to you. I don't want to play games. The reason I like you is because you can keep up with me and I think it's mutual. If we're going to keep being brutally honest and up front with each other you need to read that." She paused getting ready to leave. "Call me tonight. I'm not coming over unless I hear from you."

House went back to his empty home for the first time in a while. Usually Cuddy was following behind him either literally or as soon as she was finished at the hospital. Since they had gotten together, neither of them had spent the night without the other. And it was about more than sex, definitely to Cuddy and surprisingly to House. This whole letter from Stacy was not without its share of sting, but he wasn't sure it was worth even reading. It couldn't change anything, not really. Or at the very least couldn't change anything enough to make a difference. Maybe make things a little more painful.

He had dug out the birthday card Stacy had also given him from his discarded jacket pocket. It was still sealed and now sitting on the coffee table along side the slightly yellowing letter from five years ago. The old letter was not sealed a fact that amused House a bit knowing that either Wilson or Cuddy or most likely both of them had read the thing long before him. Two Vicodin and a glass of scotch later, House debated which one to read first knowing that both had to be read either for closure or for creating brand new wounds.

It seemed only right to start with the first one. He looked at the page as if he actually expected it to be something more than just words scrolled on a page in familiar script. It was surprisingly concise in summing up five years of his and Stacy's life together. Stacy felt that this was the last straw whereas House had always looked at the infarction as an isolated incident wherein Stacy had destroyed whatever they had had. Stacy didn't think House could give her what she wanted anymore and since he seemed to want her gone as much as she felt she should leave, it just seemed to add up. It was pretty much what Stacy had said when she came back. It still hurt House, but it wasn't unexpected slightly more hurtful knowing it had came when he was still in the hospital and not quite as nostalgic as when she had approached him after Mark was being treated.

The Birthday Card on the other hand was much more unexpected. He had expected just birthday card, maybe with a few more nostalgic remarks, but instead it was your average birthday card with an inside covered in the same fashion as the first letter.

Dear Greg,

I don't know why I'm doing this. I know how much you love your birthday and I had only intended to give you a blank card. But somehow things have changed. I'm still in love with you. Being back here has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. To be around you and not with you. I love Mark. I do, but he isn't you. Now he isn't even really him. If you feel the same way, please tell me. I would leave him for you.

Stacy

Stacy was truly saying in as many words that she would leave her husband for House. He almost felt bad for the poor bastard. Apparently his illness had been too much for Stacy to take. House felt worse for himself. He couldn't help, but feel slightly reminiscent about Stacy remembering the good things for the first time more than the bad times. He did still love her and always would, but he wasn't so sure he trusted her or wanted to be with her. She hadn't been around that long and she and he had barely been alone in the same room since she started working at the hospital again. It had been about self-preservation, not seeing her was easier. He felt a stabbing pain in his leg (not an uncommon occurrence) and remembered one of the reasons he knew he couldn't be with her.

Then there was Cuddy. He liked being with Cuddy, he liked sleeping with Cuddy, but that didn't mean he was ready for any kind of long term commitment. Maybe one day, but he wasn't moving nearly as quickly as he had with Stacy. He had been so sure that he and Stacy should be together that he had asked her to move into his apartment in a week. He knew Cuddy better at this point in their relationship than he had known Stacy at that same point and yet he hadn't even thought of asking her to move in or anything of the sort. Didn't that prove this wasn't the same type of thing, not as strong or as good? He liked it better when he didn't need to think about relationships.

Cuddy had gone home for a change that night having not heard from House. The sting that left on her was shockingly strong. She didn't know nor did she think that Stacy was truly ever going to leave Mark for House, but she felt a twinge a fear that maybe House wasn't completely against the thought of at the very least having an affair with Stacy. She couldn't deny it; she wanted to be with House. She liked being with him and the thought of losing him to Stacy was unthinkable. By the time she had curled up in her own bed alone she was sure she had lost House forever.

* * *

A/N2: I thought I'd leave it in a fairly interesting place! Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Sincerely Juicy: See now this is where the rumor mill gets tricky…I've heard that there's going to be a serious Huddy angle to there being a quadrangle involving them all. I also heard that Berger (Ron Livingston) from Sex and the City is going to be on as a love interest for either Cam or Cuddy…I don't know what's true and what isn't, but it sounds like some promising plot twists with any luck (Hopefully ending in Huddy goodness)…I like Sela Ward too, but jury's still out on the character. I do think it's good for the show to have another 'name' with a fan base on it.

FriendsHolic: I hope you liked Stacy's reaction…I think I'd flip out to whether it was justified or not so that's pretty much where that came from…But Cuddy is definitely not happy about it. And she is still a woman in love (whether she admits it or not) so that's gotta factor in, ya know? Glad you're going to try to keep up…I'm going to try to keep posting even with the hassle of classes…

Little Lunar Wolf: Thanks…The Cat's in the Cradle thing is actually something I think I heard somewhere (I don't remember where exactly) and then I said it in reference to my brother and my dad once…I felt like I could see House saying something like that…House's family history is actually rumored to be described in the upcoming season so I went with the few hints I've heard and then just kind of built my own thing off of it. I'm glad you're not sick of this fic yet!

100ccMorphin: Maybe it's just that Cameron is young and all that (Granted she's older than me, but yeah), but she doesn't seem to get it…And I don't want to give anything you haven't seen, but she does seem to think that no matter what House does it means he likes her. There's no solid proof they had a fling, but House made a seemingly flippant comment about them sleeping together…Now it's just a matter of whether it was pure sarcasm or rooted in truth.

Mauigirl: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I appreciate it! If I ever need help with those types of facts I'll know who to turn to!

Nikelodean: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I figured House would be annoyed at Cameron, but he figures Cuddy will handle it so he just needs to watch from the sidelines and enjoy the bitchiness lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: Wow! You guys are all truly awesome…It took me so long to wade through my email (and it didn't help that my internet didn't work for like four days), but it was well worth it! Review replies at the bottom and new season starts TONIGHT! Ahhh!

* * *

_Let the air waves flow,  
Let the air waves flow_

* * *

Cuddy had very nearly cried herself to sleep the night she had told House that Stacy had written him a letter that she, herself, had purposefully kept from him. It, therefore, came as a rather big shock when House just walked into her office the next morning. 

"So what are we doing next Thursday?" Cuddy nearly laughed out loud from shock as he sat down across from her.

"Why next Thursday? Pretty random date, Greg." She said trying not to make her shock seem at all like a result of the happenings of the previous day.

"Not really random. At least not in this country. Thanksgiving. Now I'm not big on giving thanks, but turkey and stuffing and all that good stuff does rank up there for me. So you wanna cook while I watch the parade?" He seemed even more nonchalant than usual. Cuddy wasn't sure whether or not to call him out on what had happened yesterday or not.

"Um…I don't cook. You really want to have Thanksgiving dinner with me? Don't you have a standing invitation to Wilson's place for all holidays even the ones he doesn't celebrate?" She said thinking about Christmas time which Wilson usually spent with House.

"You were my girlfriend the last time I checked. And I usually get a little chilly around the Ice Queen…"

"Her name's Julie and she's not that bad!" Cuddy said defending the third Mrs. James Wilson. House rolled his eyes.

"Right well it's that and the fact that while Wilson and me do have pretty much the same level of banter as we have, it doesn't usually end with sex." Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Usually?"

"Yeah, well there was this one time in Tijuana, boy was that one crazy weekend…" He said sarcastically albeit with a bit of a grin instead of an annoyed look. Cuddy smiled.

"We could order food from a catering place or something." She suggested finding the idea of Thanksgiving together as being a decent idea. House nodded. "Greg, about last night…" She couldn't let it go. It wasn't in her nature.

"Not another we need to talk moment. Let's just save it. You know what Stacy said in the letter since I'm pretty sure you and Wilson read it. Someone had to open it. I didn't call you because I wasn't in a very good mood and I fell asleep during Soapnet's reruns of General Hospital." That was a lie. He had felt too guilty about considering Stacy's proposition to call her. But in the end he hadn't called Stacy either and he figured he wasn't completely ready to throw away whatever he and Cuddy were heading toward. Plus, Cuddy didn't even know about the second card.

"I'm sorry." She forced out fighting all her inner defenses telling her not to apologize.

"What was that? It was kind of mumbled." House prodded mockingly knowing full well what she had said.

"I'm sorry!" She said through gritted teeth. "I should have given that to you in the first place. I didn't think you could handle it at the time." House shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter. She's said everything that was in it to me since then except without quite as much hostility. That might have been the fact that I was saving her husband from impending death at the second time. It tends to take the angriness out of things." Cuddy just nodded. House took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Lisa, you don't have to worry about Stacy. She isn't a threat to you." It had taken a night of restless sleep to come up with those two rather short sentences. But they were true. At least, House thought they were true. Cuddy looked at her hands suddenly rather enthralled with them.

"Thanks. I have to get ready for a board meeting. I'll see you tonight." He nodded getting up and heading for the door. "Oh by the way, Greg, it's amazing how much more efficiently your clinic work is being done."

"Well, Cameron does do a pretty decent impression of me." He joked before leaving. Cuddy was relieved knowing that he didn't hate her for keeping Stacy's note from him.

The next week passed in silent agreement not to talk about any of the melodramatic events of the previous week. House didn't want to be reminded by anyone that his heart was still torn when it came to Stacy and Cuddy was wanted to try to put the past in the past however impossible it seemed. Stacy, for her part, had not sought House out about anything. House thought maybe she was having second thoughts about what she had said when it came to her husband. At any rate, it was the night before Thanksgiving and Cuddy and House were as usual spending the night (as well as the next day's festivities) in his house. They actually arrived back at the same time for a change since usually Cuddy stayed late.

"The food is supposed to be here tomorrow around three so I figure we'll eat then." Cuddy said as she took off her coat making herself comfortable. House tossed his keys onto the end table near the couch and did the same with his own coat.

"I can't believe you aren't even attempting to cook. Your mother would be so disappointed in you." Cuddy glared at him.

"I highly doubt that. I haven't seen her since I was five." House went to interrupt, but she didn't let him. He hadn't known that. "And my stepmother has never cooked a real meal, holiday or not. Maybe your mother was June Cleaver, but we aren't all as lucky as you." She said sitting down on the couch. "Besides, it isn't as though the food is going to be bad and I really doubt you've ever cooked a full meal for yourself." House shrugged hitting the button on his answering machine which had a surprising message considering he had just left the hospital and Cuddy was with him. That pretty much covered everyone he knew. He figured it was probably just a telemarketer and while he listened to the time and date information, he sidled up to Cuddy kissing her.

"Greg, it's five-thirty. Doesn't that make it a little late for 'afternoon delight' and a little early for everything else?" House smirked.

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't sex. This is called kissing and while it can lead to sex at the moment I was just angling for the actual kissing." Cuddy smiled kissing him in return.

"Right well, I'm so used to you always angling toward something more." The answering machine acted as an annoying deterrent toward the pairs little make-out session.

"Gregory," Cuddy hadn't heard someone call him Gregory in as long as she could remember. It was odd to hear the gruff voice on the phone say it. "This is your father. Your mother and I are in Trenton visiting your aunt and uncle for the holiday." House went back to trailing kisses down Lisa's neck. "We know it's short notice, but we figured you weren't doing much and might come as well. We would have mentioned it sooner, but we didn't think you'd come if we did." Greg snorted with bitter amusement.

"Greg…" Cuddy said running her fingers through his hair. He was silent while the message continued playing.

"We're staying at the Trenton Marriot…" He rattled off a room number and other information that Cuddy knew House was listening to even if he was feigning passivity. "Your mother would like it if you came." The message ended and once again the monotone voice of the machine came through before it was erased.

House moved away from Cuddy sitting up, he rested his head in his hands processing the information for a minute.

"You should call him back. We could go if you wanted. I can cancel the food." Cuddy suggested following his motions so she was beside him. She rubbed his back in a manner that House found more comforting than he could have imagined. It had been a while since he had been close to someone like this where he didn't immediately feel the need to abandon ship.

"No, that would be a very bad idea. Worse than putting me and Vogler alone in a room together." Cuddy looked at him thoughtfully. "Take a picture. It lasts longer." She shook her head looking away feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"That was a pretty juvenile response." She paused. "What happened between you and your father?"

"Because it really seems like I want to talk about this. I don't need you to psycho 101 me about why I hate my parents. Besides what's all this we business? I didn't hear them even mention you." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'll call my mom later, tell her I have plans."

"Ok, your call." House turned toward her.

"What happened with you and your mother?" He countered.

"Because it really seems like I want to talk about this." She said mimicking him. House let it go filing it away into the already massive mental file that contained everything he knew about Lisa Cuddy.

"Less talking, more kissing."

Cuddy dozed off while House was watching his most recently TiVoed episode of General Hospital. She didn't have anything against soap operas as a general rule, but when she had spent a long day at the hospital after being up rather late the night before, she just couldn't manage to keep her eyes open to figure out who was the real Nicholas and who was the fake one who was really some AWOL soldier who was married to a nutcase who was trying to kill someone on top of all of it. She woke up to the sound of House talking on the phone an hour later.

"Hi, Mom…Yes, I got dad's message…No, I'm not going to be able to make it. Did you really think that I would? Yeah, Lisa." He said glancing over at Cuddy who was now watching him her eyes opened drowsily. "Yeah, she's here." Cuddy's eyes went wide. She did not want to get involved in this. Like she had said this was House's call. "Hang on." He covered the receiver with his palm. "My mother wants to talk to you."

"What the hell happened to the whole no we thing?" He thrust the phone toward her.

"Umm…Forgot?" House replied with a bit of a shrug. "Just do what you do best when it comes to me."

"I don't think your mother would appreciate that." Cuddy said with a wry smile.

"Not that, though maybe I should be more specific in the future since you do do that pretty well. The whole making excuses for me thing." She shook her head.

"This is your mother!"

"Yeah, who knows you're here and refusing to talk to her since it's been a good three minutes since I told her to hold on." Cuddy sighed as she took the receiver.

"Hello, Mrs. House?" She said glaring at House while still trying to sound cheerful.

"Is this Lisa?" Cuddy picked up one of the pillows she had been lying on and threw it at House to further illustrate her annoyance.

"Yes, this is Lisa. Greg said you wanted to talk to me." There was no way around it. Talking to your significant other's parents no matter how old you or they are makes one feel exactly like they are in high school again.

"Yes, dear, well, I was hoping you would help me convince my son to join us for Thanksgiving dinner. Along with you, of course." Cuddy looked at House who was now sitting down across from her on the couch since talking on the phone had forced her to sit up.

"Well, I'm sure you're well aware of this, but Greg can be a little stubborn when he wants to be." House smirked.

"Yes, that is one of his traits that's harder to miss." His mother responded. "But I was hoping maybe he would listen to you. I have a feeling you have a way of getting to him since I haven't even heard him mention a woman since that Stacy woman left." That was interesting. Stacy and House lived together for five years and she had never met his parents. At least, it didn't sound that way.

"I have a way with him, I guess." House rolled his eyes. "But we actually do have dinner plans for tomorrow." There was a long pause as House waited in passive curiosity to know what was or wasn't being said on the other end. "After dinner? Dessert at Greg's aunt and uncle's with you?" House shook his head. He had no inclination to go for even the shortest amount of time. "We'd love to."

"I doubt his response was quite as enthusiastic. But we'll see you at 6 then all the same. We'll see you then." House took the phone back slightly surprised his mother had hung up.

"What part of me not wanting to go did you not understand? I'm not going. So have fun going alone." It was Cuddy's turn to roll her eyes.

"Uh huh. You're coming. We're going. I want to meet your parents. I'm still not so sure they exist. That whole spawned from Satan thing just makes so much more sense." She shifted so that she was leaning against his side a position to which House immediately moved his arm around her as if by sheer routine or instinct. "We'll be there an hour at most and have some pumpkin pie or whatever then come back and have dessert." House thought about it for a moment even though he knew at this point between Cuddy and his mother he really didn't have a choice.

"Fine…But it better be the best damn sex I've ever had." He demanded.

"You really expect anything less."

* * *

A/N2: 11 reviews! That is so unbelievably cool of you guys. Anyway here are some personalized thank you-s for you kick ass readers. 

Sincerely Juicy: Hey Cam and other people falling down stairs is fine by me. Personally, I just want to see some serious Huddy leanings…Maybe just them both verifying whether or not they slept together or had a past (That in itself would be enough of a start for me).

FriendsHolic: Oh yikes with trouble reviewing! Glad you got through. I also thought that was a pretty tight spot for her especially if she doesn't like closed spaces (which was a thought that I got out of nowhere canon based). It was kind of Murphy's Law in a way. Everything bad that could have happened for her that moment did and all at once. As you can see there wasn't an immediate disaster from Stacy's letters, but that doesn't mean they're gone for good (or Stacy for that matter or Cam).

Little Lunar Wolf: Well that's good that you aren't sick of my story…I kept all self-deprecating adjectives to a minimum so it doesn't look like I'm fishing for compliments. I agree that angst makes the world go round and believe me we are nearing the very angsty third act of this bad boy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

100ccMorphin: Yeah, the jury for me is still out on Chase and Stacy. They had some really interesting character elements for Chase (seminary school, losing an alcoholic parent) so I kind of home they'll delve back into that and really make him well rounded and consistant. Stacy on the other hand I think I dislike solely because I don't want her with House and really there's no reason to make any assumptions YET so we'll see.

Nikelodean: Because she is Satan and has her claws (or hooves depending on your mental/personal image of Satan lol) imbedded in him. It makes me very angry, but I doubt House will ever make a romantic move without thinking about her at least.

H: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I love when new readers stop by.

Nayvera: Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll keep you in mind for Beta-ing in the future. I've had several offers and now have several people reading this one before each posting (and I think something weird is still happening within my versions of Microsoft word), but I hate when my grammar is off. I should probably proof it myself more than I do as well. But yay for favorites lists hehe.

Brenda: Thanks for reading and reviewing. The fact that Cameron is younger for me has never entered into the equation. This could be because I'm younger than she is and would still love to date/be paired with House (ya know if he wasn't fictional…Or if I was fictional), but I just don't think the personalities or personal agendas of Cam and House match at all. Huddy baby all the way.

Alipeeps: Thanks for reading. I'm glad the story stands on its own enough not to solely be for the diehard shippers. That makes me very happy. The your, you're thing is actually that my version of word seems to like to autocorrect wrong things (which may be a result of my brother setting autocorrects to wrong info). But that is no excuse so I will definitely keep you in mind for future beta-y goodness. Thanks!

Story Weaver1: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very ironic that so many people love this man (but then don't we all hehe). But there is slight rumor that they really will all have a thing for him in the future…

Borgprincess: Forever might be a stretch lol, but a while anyway. I won't comment on the ending, but prior to the ending there will be lots of things good and bad and unbelievably bad happening…Bwa haha (that's my evil laugh lol). Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: The next couple of chapters are on the shorter side because it just felt right to break the action in those spots…But don't worry it's worth it. We're actually in the home stretch…Probably about 4 to 5 more chapters.

* * *

_For I am sleeping under strange strange skies_

* * *

Dinner wasn't really anything special or out of the ordinary for House and Cuddy other for their being a surprisingly large amount of it. They enjoyed themselves, but it was clear that House was a little pensive about the rest of the evening. He insisted on driving the Corvette since it supposedly kept him calmer. Cuddy very nearly protested given the fact she knew he had used the maximum amount of Vicodin he could have for the day, but then up until she had forced him to cut back on his usage he had done that everyday. So far, he had come to her when his prescription ran out and she was able to check him over (plus seeing him every day didn't hurt). It made it all the more evident when he was using more.

It was a twenty minute drive from Princeton to Trenton. It was already bitterly cold out. New England had already seen snow and ice and by the look of the sky, it very well could have snowed that very night. House and Cuddy had never been in the Corvette together with the top up and it felt strangely more closed in making the tension emanating off of House all the more visible.

Cuddy glanced away from the passing scenery at him. He was focused with surprising intensity on the road and she had the distinct impression that it wasn't all about the road, but she opted not to say anything preferring not to start a fight before meeting his parents. It was so strange to think about meeting House's parents. She wondered why she had never seen them before especially while he was in the hospital. Cuddy moved her hand on top of House's which rested on the gear shift. He in turn entwined his fingers in hers.

"We're out of there by seven. It doesn't take an hour to eat desert." Cuddy nodded.

"Whatever you say."

"That's funny since what I actually said was that I wasn't going." Cuddy rolled her eyes. House released her hand as he went to turn onto the right street.

"An hour of your life won't kill you! You'd probably even live through an hour and half." She joked. House shot her a quick glance before looking back at the road.

"Uh-huh, well we're not going to find out since we are leaving at seven." He insisted.

"Oh-kay…Well obviously you are going to be extra warm and cuddly tonight. Be careful or the other half of desert might be at risk." House pulled over in front of a moderately sized colonial house on an average suburban street.

"Jeez, you make it sound like I'm meeting your parents. I can't offend these people. I had already done that by the time I was five." They got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door which was already adorned with your standard Christmas wreath. House knocked on the door with his cane. House's Aunt, Emily, answered the door. She looked to be in her late sixties and from what House had told Cuddy, she was his mother's older sister.

"Greg! We haven't seen you in what has it been? Six years?" She said cheerily. "And this must be Lisa." Cuddy smiled taking in the fact that six years was just before the infarction which would be six years past as of spring. His extended family hadn't seen him since then. She instinctively took his hand glad to be standing on his left side. She hadn't realized that it was going to be dealing with the stares of a bunch of people he used to know all over again. Already, his aunt had eyed his cane a bit cautiously.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy. It's nice to meet you." House squeezed her hand gently though his face remained passive as they entered the house following close behind Emily. She was introduced to a plethora of House's aunts, uncles and cousins. In total, he had five uncles, four aunts and thirteen cousins many of whom had their own children. Cuddy hadn't expected it to be more than the two of them, his parents and Emily and her husband, Rick. This was quite the surprise that House not only had family, he had a great deal of it. She was still holding House's hand as they reached the last couple of people. Emily introduced them as well as if House couldn't handle introducing his own parents.

"This is John and Blythe, Greg's parents." Cuddy let go of House as she felt his father's eyes watching her for some kind of response (a gaze not so dissimilar from House's own).

"I'm Lisa Cuddy." She said extending her hand to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Greg has…" She realized that that sentence really had no where to go. He hadn't told her anything, hadn't even mentioned his parents until they contacted him.

"There's no need to lie. I'm sure Gregory hasn't told you anything about us." John said before glancing at a still reticent House. "Well, Gregory, I'm glad to see you could fit this in." House reached into his pocket fiddling with his bottle of Vicodin. He knew he shouldn't take anymore, but the thought of putting up with this all night was ridiculous. Cuddy noticed this movement and again reached for his hand. At least now he really didn't have any hands free to mess with the bottle.

"Colonel." House greeted at long last curtly. "I didn't know you had suddenly become so concerned with making sure family matters were fit in." He was thinking back to when he was in the hospital. His father had been stationed on the West Coast at the time and while his mother was eager to visit, John figured there was little they could do.

"Lisa Cuddy? That name sounds familiar, dear." Blythe said warmly trying to change the subject.

"She's dean of medicine at the hospital." House pointed out. John raised an eyebrow.

"That makes her like your boss then doesn't it?" He pointed out.

"No, not like my boss. She is my boss." Cuddy stiffened. Somehow mentioning they were boss and employee seemed to make the fact they were together seem a little sordid. John glared at his son for his insolent comment. "Um…Sir? Sorry it's been a while. I forgot some of the formalities of being a family."

"You aren't just his boss though either. I remember that name." Blythe said ignoring the arguing. Clearly she had lived with it for a long time and knew how to try to move away from it. "When Gregory was in the hospital, you saved his life. Isn't that right, Gregory?" House looked at Blythe is expression softening.

"Yeah, she did." Again there was gently squeeze to Cuddy's hand. Neither of them liked talking about this. It brought up fuzzy details and the most unsure moments of either of their lives.

"I thought she went against your wishes. I could be wrong, but that was what I understood from what your mother told me." John said pointedly as if the fact he hadn't heard it directly from House was horrible offence.

"It's complicated…Can you for one second in your life maybe let something go that I said." Cuddy took a deep breath.

"It's true. I went against his wishes. I know that, he knows that, you evidently know that. But I can't change it and my hands were tied." She said sternly with conviction. For the first time she was believing her own words.

"Well, so far this has been a great Thanksgiving. So glad we came." House muttered under his breath unable to take it anymore. He took his pill bottle out of his pocket and popped a couple. Cuddy noticed the worried look on his mother's face and what could only be described as disappointment on his father's.

The ride home was spent in much the same manner as the rest of the evening, in cold silence. Neither really knew what to say and House was very clearly fuming silently. Cuddy could see why he rarely saw his parents. His father and he had traded a few barbed comments and his mother had doted over him. There were too many questions about his leg from the extended family as well as his concerned mother. They pulled up in front of House's home and just as they were about to get out, House turned to Cuddy.

"Maybe, you should go home tonight. I'm not exactly in the mood for anything right now even sex." Cuddy forced a smile through the hurt she felt.

"This must be serious then if you don't even want sex. I thought that was part of the deal." House shook his head.

"And as you can clearly see it was well worth it. The food wasn't even good. I want to be alone." House added the last part seriously.

"You don't want to be alone. You want to take too many pills and drink too much liquor while you play your piano you refuse to play in front of me without me saying anything to you." She pointed out. House got out of the car and she followed. "If I was Cameron or someone else who wouldn't care enough to stop you, you would care less if I hung around."

"That's right. I'm just a drug addict. Clearly that's why I might want to be alone after the wonderful evening we just had which was thanks to you after all." He countered. "It couldn't just be that I just spent a night from hell with my parents and would rather not be forced to play nice with you." Cuddy snorted at his remark.

"Right, nice. That's a great word to describe how you act toward me. All of a sudden you have an urge not to be your usual pain in the ass self around me? You want to sulk. Have fun. I could care less." She said walking toward her car.

"You care far too much. If you didn't care then you wouldn't argue about it. Just go. I'm really not in the mood." Cuddy looked back at him.

"If I leave, don't expect me to come back." House didn't respond. Cuddy got into her car and slammed the door. She was furious and it was a miracle she didn't crash her car on the way back to her place. Why did she was this? Why was she doing this to herself? It had only been a few weeks and she had laid in bed crying over House twice. It was completely out of character for her and it made her even angrier.

* * *

A/N2: This is the first fic I've ever written to go over 100 reviews! You are all so very, very generous. Here are the usual replies:

Little Lunar Wolf: There's a little more about her mom…But nothing really in depth because I felt it was a subplot the detracted from the focus. I might write a separate story about my possible idea for her family, but yeah…I really liked how House thought he'd put her on the spot and get his way and it totally got turned around on him. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

100ccMorphin: I actually used that as a jumping off point for possible ways to take this story. Then I heard his parents are actually going to be in Season 2 and I was like score I think like the House writers lol…The new season was good…It was very good!

Sincerely Juicy: My brother and his friends definitely say that for real…LoL…I laughed so hard about the party pants thing….I'm more and more convinced they slept together every day. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Nikelodean: Just proves that longevity of a relationship doesn't prove true love. Cuddy is way ahead of Stacy hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Friendsholic: We haven't heard the last of Stacy yet, but I figure for right now, House is going to try to forget it (hence patching things up). Yes, Cuddy looked awful…Clothing wise. Which I thought was hilarious. The talking to his mom was actually inspired by actual events when my boyfriend handed me the phone is mother was on and told me to talk to her…I was so mad! Lol….

Mkiara: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love me my new readers hehe.

Spirit16: Hey, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for climbing on board this bandwagon or trainwreck depending on how you look at! But yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Story Weaver1: I'm glad you found it amusing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: EEP! No update in so long…School anxiety got the better of me and I totally forgot about updating! I feel horrible and I hope this chapter makes up for it a bit! I'll try to update regularly over the next few (and last!) chapters. This chapter is a bit short because it just broke up better that way...

* * *

_Just another mad, mad day on the road_

* * *

By the time Monday morning came around, Cuddy had gone through all the possible things House might say to her when they saw each other. A voice in the back of her head kept yelling at her telling her that this is exactly why you don't date co-workers especially loud-mouth jackasses like Greg House. She could hear all the snide comments he could make about her as well as the ones he had made about her in the past. She had been dreading work. But when he walked in and right past her without a word, she felt a surprising pang in her heart and a great deal of anger well up inside of her.

She opted not to speak with him at all for that day or the next. There was really no need. He was between cases and Cameron was still covering his clinic hours which meant there was little to yell at him for. She didn't particularly mind. She could hold out longer without needing to talk to him about this. That seemed to be all they ever did. Talk about their problems, the problems in the relationship and so on. Why did she want to talk about it when clearly no good could come of this relationship? She just hated not knowing where she stood with him.

By the third and fourth day, Cuddy and House had yet to say anything substantial to each other. Paltry greetings and a few reminders of hospital policy was really all they had talked about. They barely even made time for sarcastic comments. Wilson noticed an instant change in House and knew that Cuddy had to be connected to it. He finally decided to confront him on it.

"You never told me what happened on Thanksgiving." Wilson said taking his usual seat in House's office. House glared at him knowing that Wilson was well aware that something bad had happened between himself and Cuddy.

"There was food and my family involved. Nothing special." Wilson nodded and was silent for a moment.

"You and Cuddy seem kind of distant since then."

"Aren't we the observant one…" House interjected. "Ask her what her problem is because I sure as hell don't have one. I just wanted her to leave me alone and it's like I asked her to commit murder. Honestly, I don't get women at all."

"Whereas you are such an easy to understand puzzle. I know how you feel about my advice, but I wouldn't risk throwing this away." House regarding Wilson with annoyance.

"Right as opposed to your marriages that you are so careful to be faithful to. I think you're in a house made out of far too much glass to be throwing around the clichéd advice, Jimmy." House suggested reaching for his gameboy. Wilson not too thrilled at being called out on his infidelity stood up to leave.

Wilson couldn't have been gone for twenty minutes when Cameron came in and sat down in the seat that Wilson had occupied before. "I just finished your clinic hours. Cuddy said that she thinks you should start picking up your own hours again." House snorted.

"She would say that." Cameron looked at him with slight confusion.

"So I take it you two aren't together anymore?" She asked. House smirked clicking off his gameboy.

"Ready to move into her place that quickly, huh? I don't know what we are. But she's sending messages through you of all people. What does that tell you?" He honestly didn't know if they were or weren't together. And that bothered him as much as it bothered Cuddy.

"Whatever happened, you should make it up to her." House was shocked. Cameron was actually suggesting that he make up with Cuddy.

"I've seen you with her over the past couple of weeks. I get it now. Sort of. I still like you, but what I thought you needed me for, you got from her. I'd rather you be happy with her than miserable with me." Cameron said looking him in the eye.

"I really think everyone in this hospital needs to mind their business."

"Like you do." Cameron interrupted with a smile. "I'm not trying to pry, honestly. But is being miserable so great?" House shrugged. He wasn't really used to being otherwise as of late.

"Thanks for stopping by. It's always so much fun having everyone come tell you what to do about your girlfriend or whatever she is now." Cameron left much in the same fashion as Wilson.

"Well, well, I should have known you'd be next." House said as another figure came in to claim the seat in front of his desk.

Cuddy was in her office alone contemplating breaking out one of those bottles of champagne that she usually kept around for special occasions. Not that this was a special occasion, but it was after her normal hours and she was in great need of a drink. She had seen Cameron in House's office and she had seen them leave virtually at the same time that night. It had hurt. Was House really going to start something up with Cameron before she'd even picked up the clothes she had at his place? But she knew even though a good man lived under the grumpy, snarky-ness that was House, he was still capable of extreme cruelty like any other person.

She heard the slight swishing noise of the glass door being pushed open. She half expected it to be House showing up out of nowhere as if nothing had happened as he had the day after she had given him Stacy's note. She looked up trying to look passive, but knowing her eyes would betray her with the hope that it was House coming to apologize silently or even to just let it go with no apology per se.

"Doctor Wilson, this is…unexpected." Cuddy said sounding just the slightest bit disappointed.

"I take it you were hoping I would be someone else." Cuddy gave a weak smile and nod. "House was being extra sarcastic about what happened. As your mutual friend, I was hoping maybe you'd tell me what exactly happened that all of a sudden you two aren't speaking." Cuddy sighed.

"I don't know. He was pissed at his parents and he told me to go home, but I didn't think he should be alone." Wilson laughed, but Cuddy didn't see what was so funny. "Please tell me what the funny part is. I could use a good laugh."

"I'm sorry, it's just don't you get it? He likes you and you like him, but your both so damn stubborn neither of you wants to admit it. You wanted to take care of him. I guess I was wrong to give you all the warnings about hurting him. I never thought it would get to this point." Cuddy shook her head.

"I'm not being stubborn. He's acting like a child. So he doesn't get along with his father…Boo hoo…Who does? I don't even know my mother and I don't have to be alone because of it." Wilson nodded with a wry smile and Cuddy stopped in defeat. "I don't want to have to be around when he wants me around. I just want to be there. Before Thanksgiving, I thought I didn't need that, but I do. So if he's not willing to let me in then I'm not willing to wait." She finally explained to a sympathetic Wilson.

"You knew how he was before. He'll come around. I think he cares about you. Just go talk to him." Wilson started for the door, but Cuddy called after him.

"I think I'm in love with him." Wilson turned back slightly surprised at the degree of revelation he had received.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Wilson suggested. "I don't think that anyone has said that to him in a long time." She shook her head.

"Tell him that and what, get pushed away even more? It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me. I'm convenient. If he loved me, it would be like…" She paused deciding not to finish that sentence as she had originally intended. "It would be like he loved me." Wilson wasn't fooled.

"It would be like what? I know that's not what you were going to say. We've all known each other too long." Cuddy laughed bitterly.

"Don't you get it? That's the problem. I know House and the way he works as well as you do. So I know that if he loved me it would be like it was with…" Wilson didn't need her to go on.

"Stacy." He said solemnly. "Things aren't the same and he isn't the same. I wouldn't give up though. Both of you need to be happy."

"What about you? I heard you and Julie…" He shook his hand dismissing the subject.

"Aren't the point. Whatever marriage problems I've had, let's face it, I earned." Wilson paused for just a moment. "Don't let him screw this up for the both of you. You've been doing a good enough job of keeping him in line around here. Just do the same thing with him outside of the hospital." Cuddy chuckled softly. He had a point.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Wilson."

* * *

A/N2: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing as always. I hope you guys are still around !

Sincerely Juicy: So sorry for the mistakes. I'm trying to proof read, but I'm jamming it in to a packed schedule so usually I proof read right after I write it and then before I post, but best laid plans right? I know that's annoying though and thanks for not going bizerk about it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

FriendsHolic: Believe me the fight is leading to major drama! Drama will abound in the near future…Thanks for sticking around and being a faithful reader! I love it!

LittleLunarWolf: Thanks for the compliments. I try to write them in a real way, but I suppose everyone has their own perception about it! I'm glad you took the time to read and review.

DeanofMedicine: Oooo Brazillian reader very exciting (for me probably not you lol)…Thanks for reading and reviewing. Season 2 started well…The second episode was unbelievably moving involving a terminally ill child and the first involved a death row inmate. Episode three was surprisingly Huddy filled! It'll be well worth it!

100ccMorphin: Season 2 is off to a strong start! Thanks for reading and reviewing…I'll try to be more timely in posting.

Borgprincess: But it's such a guy thing to do? Don't you agree? I don't know, it felt like every fight I've ever had with a member of the opposite sex. But yes it was infuriating (and I'm sure the next chapter will infuriate you all the more!)

Speedy B: Hey welcome aboard this train wreak of sorts! I'm so excited to get new readers. I hope this doesn't disappoint.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: I had no idea I had been away so long. I've had a stressful quarter at school namely a stressful roommate situation…But it's winding down and she has to move out of the dorms (for a illness reason that would take to long to explain) so things are getting better. And this bad boy is nearing the end. I feel horrible for not updating sooner but blame my profs right?

* * *

_My dreams is fading down the railway line_

* * *

And Cuddy did think about it. She thought about it all night as she tried to sleep in short, restless spurts. A voice inside of her was urging her to cut and run ignoring Wilson's advice. But she hated the place where that voice came from and there was no way she was going to let that win out. She didn't run away. She wouldn't let herself. She also acknowledged that she missed House. She missed being with him. Not only romantically, but as a friend. They were so comfortable around each other; it was difficult to go back to how things had been trading insults and not being involved with one another. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was too frightened, frightened of what his answer was likely to be. But she still needed to see him to be sure of her decision.

House rolled over in bed. He felt the warmth of the woman next to him and for a moment, he forgot it wasn't Cuddy. He also forgot he was supposed to be glad this happened. This had been what he had been waiting for. He sat up reaching for his pill bottle shaking out the last two.

"Damnit." He cursed tossing the bottle in a nearby waste bin. He felt the fingers of his companion touch his forearm. "I'm out of pills."

"Won't Jimmy give you more?" Stacy asked sliding closer adjusting the sheets around her otherwise naked chest and torso.

"No, I have to go see Lisa." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be more than willing to help you out." House laughed softly.

"You know jealousy isn't your best color. Don't you have a sick husband to get back to?" Stacy stiffened.

"Actually, I suppose I do. I meant what I said yesterday when I was in your office. Things are different now. I still love you." House just nodded. Stacy reached for his discarded shirt and slipped it on. The doorbell rang and House began struggling to his feet.

"I'll get it." Stacy said kissing him gently on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, well it's probably the kid who's supposed to mow the lawn. Don't go all Desperate Housewives on me or the kid, ok?" He joked as Stacy slipped on his robe over his shirt and went to answer the door.

Stacy opened the front door revealing a rather stunned Cuddy. Stacy's smile faded. This was more awkward than she had anticipated. She felt like gloating, but she wasn't without some amount of fear. Cuddy could easily tell Mark. Neither said anything and they both heard the familiar sound of House's cane in the hallway.

"What's taking you so long, Stace—Lisa." He finished seeing Cuddy in the doorway. She shook her head trying to find her voice and clear her head. Her own words flashed through her mind: If he loved her, it would be like it was with Stacy. Because he loved Stacy and still did.

"You win." Cuddy said knowing tears were scortching her cheeks. Even the strongest woman feels pain under circumstances like these. House had seen her cry before albeit briefly, but the look on her face hurt more than his leg ever had. Stacy didn't know what to say and headed back down the hall to change. Mark would wonder where she was pretty soon and seeing Cuddy's reaction reminded her of how Mark would react. And no matter what her crime or mistake was, Stacy didn't want to see that look or a similar one on Mark's face.

Cuddy turned for the front path back to her car. House pushed past Stacy and out the door. He leaned heavily on his cane catching up to her only when she stumbled almost falling. He reached for his arm and turned her around. Her eyes were already red and her cheeks salty.

"Lisa, listen to me." He said as she fought the urge to smack him and leave. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You never mean it. You don't mean to take too much Vicodin, you don't mean to almost kill patients, but it happens. I've tried to do something about the rest, but I know I can do something about what you do and don't mean to do to me. Let go of me, Greg." He held tightly.

"You're going to have to put up more of a fight than that."

"You want me to kick you in the leg. I think that would be pretty effective." House let go of her arms. "Did it have to be Stacy? Cameron I could have dealt with. I know you don't care about her. But Stacy?" She laughed bitterly as she took a few steps away. "And to think I was coming to tell you I love you."

"Lisa, this doesn't change anything. It was just one stupid thing I did. I've done plenty of those in the past." Cuddy shook her head.

"Not like this. Not to me anyway. Maybe that's the problem. Nothing changes anything for you. Look around, Greg. You're different, I'm different, she is different. If you can't see that then you really are too stoned to tell. Because everyone else knows it." She got in her car jamming the keys into the ignition with shaking hands.

Rain began to beat down on the roof of Cuddy's car. The cinematic quality of the rain at such an opportune emotional moment made the surreality of what had just happened all the more powerful. House had fallen into Stacy's arms. Claws was more like it, Cuddy couldn't help, but think. It was a miracle that Cuddy arrived home safely. Even she acknowledged the fact of how dangerous it was to drive in the now near pouring rain while this upset. She went inside and changed with a surprising wave of calmness. She ran the details over and over in her head searching for someway to make this other than it was. When it was clear that it had all happened just the way it would forever play out in her mind, Lisa Cuddy broke down in tears on her sofa where she remained for the better part of the day and the night.

The prospect of seeing House the next morning was one that Cuddy was not ready to face. She had more personal and sick days built up from long hours of paper pushing than probably anyone in the hospital. As much as it pained her to think of someone else handling problems at the hospital, she knew she needed one day to herself to deal with this. If she didn't take the day, then it would be many days of trying to half-ass her way through work while still internally dealing with this.

She didn't really know what to do with herself. Not only was she not used to taking personal days, she wasn't used to dealing with this kind of pain. She had sporatically moped over the departure of her latest fling, but she hadn't had a serious relationship with emotions really involved in quite some time. Quite some time. It felt like the world was falling apart. A tiny voice told her that was love, but she wasn't willing to listen to that. The last time she had been this depressed about a guy had probably been had college and what had she done that? She'd done what college kids do; drank and smoked the pain away. Well, neither of those were options now. While the former was now legal for her to do, getting drunk wasn't an answer and the latter, well that was never legal anymore and she was a doctor and knew better.

She settled for a hot bath and music. It was late afternoon before her muscles began to relax and her eyes began to dry just a little.

* * *

A/N2: I know it was short, but it was just a logical break…I swear the next update will be quick. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing as always. I hope you guys are still around !

Sincerely Juicy: I have all of the above…All my info is on my profile except possibly my SN which is FilmDiva3…I generally stay away, but I'm technically there. So if you im me and I have an away message it might not be real…lol..Glad you liked it!

FriendsHolic: Well as you can see things haven't quite worked out wonderfully yet…Don't worry though more's coming and it should make up for it.

LittleLunarWolf: Thanks! I personally dislike when people make Wilson out to be scum. I mean ok he cheats on his wife, but he's so boyishly charming. And I think people can be shit at love and relationships and still good people. Plus he's Neil Perry hehe.

Borgprincess: Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm glad you reviewed and that you enjoyed the Huddy avoidance…That's the way it always works on TV (and occasionally in real life)

Story Weaver1: Yes this is true. Wilson is in an odd position. But for some reason he always seems to care more about directing House's social life (the whole don't sleep with Stacy she's married stuff and telling Stacy not to pursue Stacy cuz she's married) so it seemed to fit.

Jojo: Glad you're a Huddy fan! There really isn't enough around…I'm hoping recent episodes might pump it up a lil bit  Thanks for reading and reviewing.

SpeedyB: Thanks for reviewing and for the elevator props. One of my biggest fears is getting stuck in an awkward elevator situation (I have some weird fears evidently). So did it infuriate you? If it did just trust me!

Daphne Queen: I don't hate Cameron. I don't like the way she behaves when it comes to House. I don't think she's OOC in this…She never gets why House doesn't like her and claims he must like her, but then she also acts like a jealous school girl as seen when Stacy showed up. Also, a doctor should be able to break bad news.

Mauigirl: Glad you liked it thanks for reading and reviewing.

Gomes: Thanks for reading and reviewing and now I have something to say that has nothing to do with that. I happened to be wandering around my older fic (good for a laugh right) and it turns out you reviewed my Caroline and the City fic back in the day like three years ago! Oh small world. Glad you're enjoying the characterizations.

Katie: Oh minor mistakes thou art my nemesis! And major mistakes I'm sure. My biggest problem is writing and proof reading at three in the morning lol…I'll definitely be keeping all the beta offers in mind for the future.

Darthnatalia: I've already got it all worked out, but thanks for the suggestion! I appreciate it. Thanks for reading and reviewing also.

Prinnie: I'm glad you like it thanks for reading and reviewing.

Kelly: New readers are awesome! Thanks for stopping by and reading and reviewing.

Catness: I'm glad you like it…I hope you like the rest too!

Ladyhound: Just the stress of college I'm afraid. Time got away from me, but life is overall fine! So hopefully I'll finish posting soon and get some writing done during my Thanksgiving/Christmas break. Don't worry my muse allowed me to finish writing this back in August. Updating is the problem lol ;)

Sizzleleg: New converts are the best! Welcome! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Ellie: I'm so sorry for the whole month thing! It didn't seem that long. Well thanks for reminding me to update lol…Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. This is a very long chapter and the last one before the Epilogue…Gasp! I can't believe we're at this point already.

* * *

_I'm just about a moonlight mile down the ro-oad-woad_

House paged Wilson four times the next morning while he sat in Exam 1 avoiding clinic duty and Cuddy. No one had had reason to tell him Cuddy hadn't come in that morning and he hadn't really asked where she was. He needed advice from the only man he actually knew who had cheated on someone and been caught. More than once.

"I was with a patient. I figured I'd find you in here reading US weekly so I finished that first." Wilson said as he entered the exam room. House put his magazine aside.

"Am I really that predictable?" House said with a smirk. "I need to talk to you. I have a problem that falls into your arena of expertise."

"Oncology?" Wilson said confused.

"No, not oncology. Infidelity." Wilson still wasn't completely following, though he was getting a better idea as to where all of this was going. "Cuddy came by my place yesterday morning."

"I take it you two didn't work things out." He replied shifting slightly in his seat.

"To say the least. Stacy also stopped by and she answered the door. In my shirt and my robe…After we…Do I really need to keep going or are you getting this?" House asked. It wasn't particularly fun to recount it.

"No, I'm with you. But I have a question. Are you a complete moron? You slept with Stacy!" Wilson said in disbelief. "I mean Cameron I could understand, but…"

"Why does everyone say that? Even Lisa said that. She said a lot of things actually. Including that…"

"She loved you." House nodded. "She told me she thought she was in love with you. Well, I'm pretty sure you're screwed. Cuddy's not Cameron or even Stacy. She might love you, but that doesn't mean she'll fall all over herself to make you happy even after you've screwed her over. She's like Cindy." He pointed out.

"Cindy? As in the first Mrs. James Wilson? She was the only one to file without even trying to work things out if my memory serves me right, which it pretty much does." House paused. "Stacy told me a few weeks ago that she'd leave Mark for me. When things got rough with Cuddy, I thought it might be nice to go back to Stacy."

"And was it?"

"The sex was still great and she's still Stacy." Wilson grinned.

"I sense a but in that sentence." House took a deep breath dreading the revelation he was about to make.

"But I missed Lisa. I wanted her to be Lisa. So now tell me how you've gotten things back on track with your wives after they find out you're cheating on them. I know Julie knew about at least two of your indiscretions. You slept on my couch for a week." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I apologized. I told them I loved them and it didn't mean anything." That was doable, House thought. "But I also meant it. So if you do love her and let me give you a hint, it does sound that way, you've got to tell her." House nodded.

"You don't think she'll come looking for me even though she's mad as hell at me do you? That would be convenient at the moment whereas usually it's a pain in my ass." House asked sliding off the exam table and grabbing his cane.

"Actually, I don't think she's here. Took a personal day. I think it was because of you."

"Nice. I made her abandon the hospital." Wilson smirked.

"I wouldn't lead with that on the apology."

It was five o'clock. The minutes had ticked by in slow succession of each other. Even the songs on the stereo seemed to drag on and on. She hadn't moved much through out the day. Cuddy was sure that if the day would just end the next would bring her life back to where it had been. The doorbell rang interrupting the silence of the day. She knew it would be him. It was just audacious enough of a move to make House do it. She stood up adjusting her shirt and her jeans and running a hand through her hair. She couldn't look like she had been moping all day.

"What do you want, Greg?" She said after she had opened the door revealing House.

"I want to talk." House felt every muscle in his body fighting what he was about to say. "I'm sorry."

"What was that? Were you talking to me or sleeping with your married ex? You never can tell these days." Cuddy shot back crossing her arms across her chest.

"I mean it. I'm sorry, it was a mistake." Cuddy nodded.

"Yeah, it was. We never should have slept together. Let's just forget this ever happened. I'll be at work tomorrow and I expect things to be the way they were. Before…" House felt defeated. He hated it that feeling. That was the reason he managed to save so many lives he hated losing.

"Ok." He needed to regroup to figure out his next move. "I'll go back to skipping clinic and getting sued and staring at your breasts." Cuddy glared. "Hey I did that before." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll go back to covering your ass. Bye House." House raised an eyebrow.

"Bye, Lisa." He emphasized her name. Things were not going to go back to how they had been.

"I'm assuming you're here to gloat." Cuddy said pointedly as she looked up from her desk. She had come into work the following day and things were relatively normal. Granted she had barely left her office yet, but normal was normal. Then Stacy had decided to stop by.

"Uh…No. I need you to look these over and sign them. They're the updated employee contracts for next year. Things are relatively quiet and seemed like a good time to get them out of the way." Cuddy nodded dismissively taking the papers from Stacy.

"Great, I'll get to them when I can and send them back up." She went back to what she was doing, but Stacy didn't leave. "I'm sorry was there something else? I'm very busy and I don't like playing games." Stacy sighed.

"Thank you."

"For what? Choosing not to fight you for House? If he means enough to you to give up everything and everyone you used to care about, then who am I to stand in the way? Besides, I'm not really into fighting over men period." She said trying to keep her temper from getting away from her.

"That isn't what I meant. Thank you for not telling Mark."

"Well, I assumed you'll be mentioning that you are leaving him to him yourself. It's not my place to do that." Cuddy glanced up again. "So is that it? Because I know we both have work to do. Or husbands to divorce." She bit her tongue afterward reminding herself to be the bigger person as painful as that road was.

"I probably deserved that. House called me this morning." Cuddy rested her head on her hand leaning heavily on her desk.

"I'm sorry, but what about this situation makes you think I want to know details about you and House? I really do not want to do this here or at all." Stacy nodded.

"It's not about us. It's about you and House. I think." Cuddy shook her head in confusion. She wasn't following Stacy very well. "He called it off. Not that we really had any plans or anything like that. I think he loves you."

"Everybody seems to think that, but really cheating on me doesn't exactly scream love to me." Stacy laughed softly.

"You sound like him. I guess that proves you two deserve each other." Stacy paused. "Mark's downstairs. I should go see him." She left Cuddy's office. Cuddy pinched the bridge of her nose. This soap opera was getting out of hand and she wished she could stop it now. The revelation that she sounded like House wasn't exactly helping matters. She also wasn't sure if that was meant as an insult, a compliment or perhaps both.

Wilson and House were both sitting in Exam Room 1. House had paged Wilson for a consult which of course meant little or nothing to have to do with medicine. House propped his portable TV up on the nearby counter so that he could watch General Hospital and talk to Wilson at the same time.

"So you called it off with Stacy?" Wilson said summing up what House had already told him.

"Pretty much, though that implies there was something going on. I only slept with her once." House explained glancing over at his friend.

"And you're going to try and get back into Cuddy's good graces?" House nodded. "Actually seeing patients and doing your Clinic duty would probably help that along."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. Lisa made it very clear that she wants things to go back to the way they were. So that's my plan."

"Right, your plan is to continue being the jerk you've always been." House nodded. "I'm sure you'll be sweeping her off her feet in no time. That's your whole plan?" Wilson pressed, but House merely nodded. "And how much Vicodin did it take for you to logic that one out?"

"'Bout three?" House said rolling his eyes. "Look, it makes perfect sense. It's like Napoleon's Battle Plan." Wilson shook his head in further confusion. "Am I the only one that watches television around here?"

"To such a surprising amount for an intelligent person? Yes." House sighed flicking off the TV as it went to the last set of commercials before the closing credits.

"Napoleon's Battle Plan is just showing up and seeing what happens. It was on a television show a few years back. Trust me. It makes sense." Wilson was pretty skeptical.

"On this show you heard about this, did anyone mention that Napoleon lost and ended up in exile?"

"Yes, but before that he ruled France." House said standing up and limping to the door picking his cane up on the way.

"So Cuddy is France?"

"So to speak. I just show up treat her like I always have, without the cheating of course, and things will pick right back up." Wilson shrugged.

"It makes more sense than you showing up at her place with a heartfelt apology and candy and flowers." He was only slightly joking.

"Ahh, Dr. Cuddy. New outfit?" House said as he and Wilson neared the Nurse's station in the Clinic. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at them reminding herself she was supposed to be mad at him. "If anyone was confused about you being a woman, I'm sure that outfit is helping them keep it straight."

"You owe me 8 hours of Clinic duty. I'm including the hour and a half you just spent sitting in there with Wilson." Wilson grinned sheepishly before excusing himself. "I ran into Stacy."

"I hope you don't mean literally with your car." House said leaning on the counter shifting his weight off of his bad leg.

"That would be stupid and illegal. She came by my office. She was on her way to see Mark." House took his Vicodin bottle out of his pocket. He popped two pills before continuing. "He's doing well."

"Yeah, the man will be back to doing his useless job pretty soon. I know my guidance counselor was pretty useless." Cuddy finally broke a smile, which in turn led House to smile. "And they'll be back to being Mr. and Mrs. Mark Warner."

"So I heard." Cuddy paused and motioned for House to follow her to the elevators. "I need to know one thing. Did you really end it?" She asked not letting herself look at him.

"Yeah. Lisa, I don't know how we even ended up there together. But I regret it. And we both know that doesn't happen a whole lot with me." This was true. He made mistakes, but he usually lived with them. She nodded a little looking at the chart in her hand. "Does it make a difference?"

"I don't know. I need some time, Greg. To understand how you could be with her, but have it not mean anything. I mean I've had meaningless relationships, most people do at one point or another, but this wasn't some woman you picked up at a bar. I can't help, but feel like you might be seeing her when you're with me." She said as they rode up the otherwise empty elevator to her office.

"You aren't my consolation prize. Stacy was for you. You need time that's fine. I do alone just fine." The elevator stopped. "So I'm a little out of practice on this whole thing. Where exactly do we go next?" Cuddy took a deep breath.

"I go to my office and you go to yours. And we wait and see what happens." House smirked.

"My thoughts exactly. Show up and see what happens." House said staying in the elevator and watching Cuddy walk away. He smiled contently to himself pressing the elevator button once more and heading for the Oncology department and Wilson's office.

"So did you two talk?" Wilson asked. "Judging by your extra smug look, I'd say things went well." House shrugged. "Well then I take it she grabbed your cane and hit you with it?" Wilson joked.

"Only you steal canes from cripples, my friend." House sat down in one of the chairs near his desk. "I'm down, but I'm not out. She's not leaving town which is a major step up from my last break up."

"But you did break up?"

"No, she needs time and I'm going to wait."

"You're going to wait patiently?"

"Did I ever use the word patiently? No, I'm going to do exactly what I did before." Wilson nodded in understanding. "Viva la France." He joked thinking back to earlier. Cuddy would come around and they'd figure things out.

It was Christmas Eve. Cuddy was looking forward to getting home. She didn't celebrate the religious aspect of Christmas, but when she was fourteen her father had married her step-mother who was a Christian and of course, celebrated Christmas. So she basically had eight days of presents ending in one big day of presents. Regardless of religious or secular holiday celebrations, the holidays were never a fun time to be anywhere near an ER. It seemed like more bad things happened both intentional and unintentional at this time of year.

She was mentally and physically exhausted. She sat down in her desk chair rubbing her head a little hoping to relieve the tension. God knew nothing or no one else was handling that at the moment. Cuddy took a deep, cleansing breath and rolled her neck a little. Her gaze fell onto her desk and she saw a small wrapped box on her desk. There was no card, but there were only a handful of people she thought it could possibly be from.

Cuddy tore the paper off the box feeling just the slightest bit giddy. There was something about the Holidays that made presents seem special to even the biggest cynic. She pulled off the lid and inside there was a single key.

"You know, I actually had plans tonight. It took you long enough to get up here." House said limping in from the hall.

"You had plans? With who?" Cuddy shot back. She knew Cameron had backed off, Wilson was visiting family for Chanukah and Stacy was in Short Hills with Mark.

"I actually thought you might be interested in some holiday cheer." Cuddy looked at the key.

"I take it this is from you. What is it exactly?" House smirked.

"The key to my heart…" He burst out laughing. "I couldn't even say that with a straight face. What do you think it is? It's a key to my house. I want you to move in with me." Cuddy stood up walking over to him.

"We aren't even dating." House shrugged.

"So what? We were and I didn't realize that ship had sailed. Actually the whole living together thing was supposed to be a signal that we would also be dating. I don't just need someone to help me pay the mortgage."

"I know. I know how much you make." She paused. "This is surprisingly sweet. But I told you I needed time."

"Which I gave you. Three whole weeks of soul searching time. You even dated that guy, Brad."

"Kevin."

"Whatever…He had a stupid name and he was probably a stupid guy."

"As opposed to you. Do I need to remind you why we aren't together? It wasn't exactly a calling card for your intelligence." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"My screw up was actually a good thing."

"You'll do anything not to have the blame placed on you for anything won't you?" She said fighting a smile that toyed at the corners of her mouth.

"That's not quite what I meant. I slept with Stacy." Cuddy glared at him. "And it made you do that for the better part of the last three weeks. But sleeping with Stacy turned out not to be the great thing I thought it would be."

"You're going to have to explain this to me a little more. Sometimes I can't hold my breath long enough to get down where you like to swim. So I should move in with you because I'm a better lay then her? That's so romantic." She deadpanned.

"No, you should move in with me because I love you and you love me." Cuddy went to interrupt. "If you didn't love me," House pressed on. "Then you'd be off with Karl…"

"Kevin."

"Whatever…You'd be off with Kevin having a great time instead of sitting in your dark office." He explained.

"I only saw him a few times."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Would it make you jealous or mad?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Yes, I slept with him." There was a silent moment. "And I doubt it hurts you as much as seeing Stacy at your house that day hurt me." House took a few steps toward Cuddy. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know. I'm still sorry I did that. But it doesn't have to mean everything. It didn't mean anything."

"Neither did Kevin."

"Move in with me." Cuddy sighed.

"I need to think about it." House nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gentle. She felt her own lips respond to his as if on instinct.

"You know where I live. Merry Christmas." Cuddy nodded watching him walk away.

* * *

A/N2: So here we are….End of the last "real" Chatper. I'll post the epilogue soon and all you lovely little reviewers can tell me if you want a sequel or not because I'm flirting with the idea. I'd like to explore my version of Cuddy more for one thing.You guys should check out my other House fic, "The Light at the End of the Dock" I've only written a chapter, but I'm interested in feedback because the plot is pretty different from like this and my other purely shipper stuff! I'm done pimping now…Onto Review Replies:

Sincerely Juicy: Stacy just seems to elixit angst for some reason! She's like the embodiment of all of House's pain and here she is causing more! God I hate her…Probably she's worse in my mind than she could ever be in reality but still…

Steph: Thanks for reading and reviewing

LittleLunarWolf: Disliking House! Well we wouldn't want that so I hope that I'm fixing that for you a bit at least  Don't worry, I'm not trying to make House a COMPLETE jerk. Thanks for reading and reviewing

Jojo: I'm a firm believer in big moments making all the difference. House would have been perfectly content to keep going as they were, but once there was an obstacle he'd rather not deal with it. So he turned to Stacy. But now he'll need to decide knowing Lisa loves him! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Gomes: I tried not to wait as long! And I'm just a hair shy of being finished with finals so I said let me hope that my story can keep other people from being as stressed right now as I am! Thanks for reading and reviewing

Prinnie: I needed some kind of really big dramatic moment. And it seemed IC. House is a bastard that's why we love him! He's damaged and damaged people do dumb things…Like Stacy… Thanks for reading and reviewing

Kelly: Thanks for the compliments. I tried to keep it real while still throwing in a twist. Glad I didn't screw it up too badly. Thanks for reading and reviewing

Fei: Well it wasn't so much a prediction as a IReadTheSpoilersAndKnew….lol, but thanks for thinking I could come up with that.

Derevkobristow-spawn: Grammar I think suffered in this particular fic because I wrote and edited it primarily in the wee hours of morning and my beta read it at the same time. It's horrible fitting fic writing in. Wish it could be a job lol. Anywho…Glad you liked it overall. Thanks for reading and reviewing

Sizzleleg: We've pretty much had this convo on LJ now, but thanks so much for the compliments. I really love getting them as egocentric as that might sound! But I'm glad some people think I write well. It makes me feel a little less worried about what the RL future might hold (as part of my career I do plan to write—obviously not Fanfic but you get the idea). Thanks for reading and reviewing

Ellie: Thanks for the de-stressing words of encouragement and Thanks for reading and reviewing

Izzy-ish: Wow thank you so much! I feel very flattered by what you said and I'm just glad I'm not destroying the characters which I admit can happen easily when you just run away with the fanon…

Tasya: Don't forget those lovely words spoken by Ali McGraw: "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Now while I don't agree whole heartedly with that I do think that with real love some things are more forgivable than they would be otherwise. Let's look at this as a test if you will…House failed the midterm, but he might still pass the class (wow I have been in school to long).


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers,etc…:See Chapter One

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here's a little post turkey treat for you guys! I give you the Epilogue!

* * *

_Yeah, I'm coming home 'cause  
I'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road_

* * *

Epilogue:

It had become an annual ritual for House to play Silent Night on the piano. He wasn't sure exactly when it started. It might have been when he had first learned to play it, but without fail no matter what his mood was he ended up playing it on Christmas or Christmas Eve. He continued to play even after the doorbell rang.

It rang again and was followed by the incessant knocking of a strong hand.

"You have a key." He said pausing momentarily. He had no doubts that it was her. He began to play once more as the door opened.

"So I do." Cuddy said walking over to the piano. She listened with a soft smile as House played. "You didn't stop." She commented as she sat down beside him

"Didn't think I needed to." He turned slightly to face her. "So…"

"So…"

"I figure we have two ways of working this move in." Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Either we pay some overpriced movers to haul all of your stuff here or we take advantage of my light case load…"

"Non existent case load." House rolled his eyes.

"The word light sounds a lot better. Anyway we take advantage of my highly overpaid, over qualified staff and put them to good use."

"Hard labor moving your girlfriend into your house?" Now it was House's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I take it you've thought about things." She nodded. "Good. The Ducklings would be cheaper."

"I never said I was moving in!"

"Your lips said you needed to think, but your presence here says you're staying." Cuddy kissed him hoping to shut him up. "And now your lips are saying they want me badly." It didn't work.

"I would like to make one thing very clear. If you ever do what you did again, I will make your life far more miserable. I went easy on you."

"That's because you're all in love with me and my hot bod."

"Pretty much. And you won't do it because you feel the same way." House nodded placing his hands on the piano keys again. Cuddy rested her head on his shoulder as he began to play once more. She closed her eyes. Well, it was another start.

Finis

* * *

A/N2: All of you with accounts…I just used the new reply feature for you guys. Hopefully it worked and you don't think I ignored your review. The others are her like usual… Review Replies:

Ellie: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm leaning toward a sequel right now.

Ladyhound: Thank you so much! I'm glad I make Huddy readers happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I agree that there's a lot left to say.

Prinnie: Hope you didn't have to wait too long! I did the best I could to get it up quickly.

Jojo: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Izzy-ish: No need for a petition…I'm pretty sure I will be writing a sequel at this point. I have renewed interest in exploring these character's now that I'm posting the end of this. No need to review my other stuff. I just figure some slight pimpage can't hurt, right? Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
